My Master or my lover?
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Naruto is a rare fox pet who is bought by the Uchiha family to be Sasuke's pet. Once Naruto reachs a certain age though things begin to change for him and his master... Sasunaru ItaKyu KakaIru lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Shukaku: Okay I'm back with the good stuff!

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

"Can I have this one?" A young voice asked.

"Do you really want that fox, Sasuke?" His mother asked. The young Uchiha nodded as he stared into the cage, a smile on his pale face. Inside the cage was a small, red-yellow fox with wide blue eyes and nine tails. "Okay, we'll get the fox for you; just remember he isn't a normal animal."

"I know, mother, he's a human too. He just is in animal form 'cause he's still young and when he's older he will be able to switch between animal and human forms." He puffed his chest out proudly.

"Well, at least you are keeping up with your studies," His father grunted as he paid for the young fox. "Do you want to change his name?"

"No, I like his name," Sasuke smiled as the shop owner removed the fox from his cage.

"Alright now, Naruto is still pretty young, only about your ago in human years or so, maybe younger." He stroked the fox's head earning a small mew. "We're not entirely sure about his age since he came in with his brother…" He trailed off. "Speak of the devil."

"Iruka-san, are you giving my brother away?" A low voice growled. All eyes turned towards the desk where a teen with red-orange hair and red eyes stood glaring at the shop owner. "He's still a kit, Iruka!"

"I know, Kyuubi, but I can't keep him here much longer and it was only a matter of time before someone picked him out." Iruka sighed and handed the kit to an eager Sasuke who immediately began stroking his head, whispering softly. "And you yourself still need to find a home."

"Perhaps he could live with us?" A low voice suggested.

"Since when have you wanted a pet, Itachi?" Fugaku questioned in an almost shocked voice.

"Since little Sasuke is getting one, I may as well get one too. Besides, I don't think Naruto would be able to last without his big brother."

"Technically I'm his half brother, we had the same father," Kyuubi shrugged and yawned wide, exposing sharp canines.

"I'll pay for him myself," Itachi pulled his wallet out and paid Iruka.

"Okay, now if you would follow me I'd like to explain a few things and have you sign some papers before you leave." Iruka led the two adults into the back room, leaving the two Uchiha boys to get to know their new pets.

"You two must be the last of your kind," Itachi noted looking around the shop.

"We are," Kyuubi mumbled in an uninterested voice. He took a seat at the desk, rested his cheek in his palm, closed one eye and watched the Uchiha move about with the other. "Iruka's friend, Kakashi brought us in when Naruto could barely walk; I'd been taking care of him for a while by then. I already knew we were the last ones even before Iruka took us in."

"Well then, welcome to the family I guess," Itachi smirked lightly.

"Um…. Kyuubi, what does Naruto eat?" The kitsune sat up and looked at Sasuke who was holding the small fox against his chest.

"He will eat anything and I mean anything," He chuckled softly. Sasuke smiled as he resumed murmuring to Naruto and stroking his head, occasionally scratching behind his ears. The door behind Kyuubi opened and the three adults emerged.

"Alright, make sure to get an appointment with Tsunade as soon as you can," Iruka said with a smile. "Especially for Kyuubi."

"Oh no, not that crazy woman again!" His eyes widened and he gripped the arms of the chair.

"Alright then, you two now belong to the Uchiha family," Iruka gave a small smile. "You can visit anytime you want," Kyuubi got up and walked over to Itachi.

"The boys will probably be back tomorrow for collars," The raven haired woman said. The family thanked Iruka and walked to the door which opened just as Fugaku reached for it. They bowed respectfully to the man, thanking him for holding the door as they left.

"So, Kyuubi and Naruto have finally been given away huh?" Iruka nodded as the man walked towards him.

"I think they will enjoy their new home with the Uchiha's, Kakashi," The man slipped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Let's just hope they can handle them once they come of age." The two men laughed as they made their way to the back room.

**Uchiha household**

Sasuke gave a delighted laugh as he dashed to his room with little Naruto whose blue eyes were wide with curiosity and excitement. Kyuubi however made his way to the living room where he flopped down on the couch followed by Itachi.

**Sasuke's room**

"Okay, Naruto, this is your new home," The raven set the young fox on the floor and sat down in front of him. The fox sat and looked around curiously; he tilted his cute little head back and ended up doing a little backwards tumble, drawing a giggle from Sasuke. Naruto shook his head as he sat up and stood on his wobbly paws, he mewed happily as he began to pounce around on the carpet. "This must be so strange for you, since you've only ever felt metal beneath your paws."

Naruto looked at him and made a small sound as he padded over hesitantly. The two played for a long while, they eventually became tired and passed out on the floor.

"Looks like they had fun," Kyuubi chuckled upon entry to the room. "Sometimes I wish I was still Naruto's age."

"Let's get them in bed," The two teens gently lifted their younger siblings and lay them on the bed. "Someone get a camera or something," Itachi smirked. "It's a Kodak moment," The teens looked at their brothers. Sasuke was just cute to begin with but now he had Naruto curled against his chest, snoring softly.

"Let's go before we wake them up," The two older boys left the room, closing the door behind them softly.

**Next day**

Itachi took Sasuke, Naruto, and Kyuubi to the shop the next day to get their collars fitted. For Kyuubi Itachi got a simple black leather collar with a ruby in the center. Sasuke got two different collars for Naruto; one was black like Kyuubi's with the Uchiha crest on it and a sapphire in the center. The second was blue like his eyes with decorative vines on it.

"Naruto's will need to be adjusted in a few months okay?" Sasuke nodded as he stared at the brand new tag on the fox's collar. All three collars had Naruto or Kyuubi's name on it and their owners name as well. "If their collars ever break just come get it fixed."

"Okay, Iruka-san," Sasuke smiled happily as he left with the others.

"Itachi-sama, I'm bored!" Kyuubi complained about halfway home.

"Not exactly my problem," The Uchiha shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Actually it is your problem," The kitsune smirked. "You're my master; you're supposed to keep me from getting bored and all."

"Fine, we'll go to the park," Itachi looked at Sasuke. "First we need to get these two home," Kyuubi groaned but followed anyway.

"Going out again so soon?" Fugaku asked from the kitchen.

"I'm taking Kyuubi to the park, we'll be back in an hour or so," Itachi's voice was slightly muffled by the closed door.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go to my room," The young fox mewed as he scampered after Sasuke. The raven laughed as he turned around just in time to catch Naruto in his arms. "We're gonna be best friends forever!" Or so he thought…..

* * *

Shukaku: Well did you like the first chapter or not? Plz R&R, see you in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Shukaku: Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

**10 years later**

Sasuke sighed as he stared up at the clouds, it was nearly the end of the day and he'd been out here since he got home from school. A lot of things had changed from when he was five, Itachi had become more distant from the family after getting Kyuubi and it only got worse when their parents died in a freak accident two years later. Itachi and Kyuubi had raised Sasuke and Naruto; they sent Sasuke to school so he could continue his studies and sent Naruto to a school for pets up until he was ten.

'_Naruto….'_ Sasuke bit back a soft growl. The fox had embarrassed him in front of his friend Shikamaru when he finally transformed into his human form, he hadn't known how to control it then and he also hadn't known how to transform with clothes. _'Might as well go in before Kyuubi comes to drag me in.'_ with a long sigh the Uchiha got to his feet, grabbed his jacket and school bag and headed inside.

"So, you finally decided to join us?" He ignored his brother, tossed his school things aside and headed upstairs where he knew Naruto was awaiting his return.

"Naruto, are you in here?" He asked once he closed the door. Immediately an orange blur raced towards him, ears perked up, tails swaying with excitement. The bundle of fur stopped before him, sat down and transformed into human form.

"Welcome home, Master," Naruto was a good two inches shorter than Sasuke due to the fact that he was still growing. Mentally the kitsune was 14, physically he was only 10 or 11 (Naruto is almost 15 like Sasuke; he's a few months younger). A few years back during a routine check up with Tsunade, she explained why Naruto was so small at his age. She told him that it was due to a lack of nutrition as a kit; even Iruka's constant care didn't make up for it. She also told him that the fox would eventually catch up and grow to his proper height.

Sasuke allowed himself to smirk, when he was about 12 he went to Kyuubi's shoulder, now the fox was as tall as Itachi, maybe an inch taller.

"So what did you do all day? Sit here and wait for me to come home?"

"Yes and how was your day?"

"Boring," He sighed as he moved to the bathroom. "Naruto, you really must get out of the house during the day, it isn't healthy to sit around inside like you do." He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, turned the water on and washed his face. Naruto handed him a soft towel to dry his face and stepped back, his soft blue eyes gentle.

"But I like it inside and besides, Shikamaru's pet, Neji the tiger…. He really scares me." Sasuke turned to look at the shorter boy. In animal form Naruto was strong enough to knock him over, possibly even pin him down if he wanted to. In human form he was no stronger than maybe an 8 year old because of his growth problem.

"Then go outside with Kyuubi, how can you get bigger if you stay inside doing nothing?" He looked over the smaller boy, eight of his nine tails were gone, his soft ears stood straight atop his blond head while his pointed human ears were where any normal humans would be. The young boy always wore the same 

thing, a pair of pale green Capri's with a light pink tank top; it was his favorite outfit besides the silk pajama's he used from time to time.

"Are you hungry, Master Sasuke?" Because of his training, Naruto referred to Sasuke as 'master' even though he repeatedly told him not to. The raven nodded slowly, Naruto dipped his head politely and darted away to retrieve some food. The young Uchiha loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and flopped down on the large king sized bed with a heavy sigh. Soon Naruto returned with a tray of food.

"I have your –"He stopped mid-sentence. The blond stumbled forward, nearly dropping the tray when he did; Sasuke immediately darted forward and caught him and the tray. "I-I'm sorry," His fox ears fell back.

"It's okay," Sasuke sighed as he set the tray on the bedside table. The raven quickly looked over Naruto; it was then that he noticed the flecks of blood on his left foot. "Come sit over here, right now." The young fox limped over to the bed and sat down on the silk comforter, his ears still flat on his head. Sasuke knelt down and gently examined the boy's foot.

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time?" He muttered under his breath. The wound looked new and it was a bite wound of all things!

"I was outside today, with Kyuubi," He started in a low voice. "We were at the park when Sai came out of nowhere and bit me. Kyuubi scared him off and cleaned the bite."

"Why did you lie to me before? You said you stayed inside today," Sasuke growled as he got the first aid kit from the bathroom. The Uchiha cleaned the wound and bandaged it so it wouldn't be open to infection. "You should stay off that foot for a while."

"But what about…." He trailed off; he knew Sasuke could take care of himself.

"You've done enough, Naruto, you deserve the rest," The raven pet everything away and changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a sleeveless white shirt. He ate the food Naruto had brought him and settled into bed, sighing when Naruto scooted away. "It's okay, you may rest here tonight," For the first time in a long time the fox lay in bed with him. "Why do you not sleep here these days?"

"I don't know," He curled into a ball.

"You have no reason to fear me," Sasuke sat up and looked at the fox. "Have I ever hurt you, Naruto?" Blue eyes turned to look at him; he shook his head. "Then why do you not sleep here?" He shrugged his small shoulders.

"I'll have Kyuubi speak with you in the morning," With that he lay back down. Naruto whimpered softly as he shifted into animal form, curling into a ball with his nine tails spread out.

**Morning**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, it was still sort of dark out but he was used to it. He found Naruto in animal form curled up next to him; with a faint smile he stroked his head and got up. He got his school clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower.

'_Master….'_ Naruto lifted his head with a soft sigh. _'When did things change between us? We were supposed to be friends not master and…. Servant!'_ He gave a low growl and jumped off the bed, being mindful of his injured back left paw as he limped out of the room.

"Naruto, what are you doing up?" The fox looked up to see Kyuubi in human form. "I see Sasuke took care of that bite for you," He allowed himself to smile. The older kitsune helped Naruto onto the couch and sat next to him. "Go back to sleep, it's too early for you to be awake."

With a soft mew the small fox curled up with his nine tails curled around him. With a wide yawn, Kyuubi shifted forms and curled himself protectively around Naruto's smaller form. After what seemed like only moments Naruto awoke to the sound of Kyuubi's threatening growls and yips. He was instantly alert and began growling alongside his brother.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Naruto stopped when the voice registered and began to yip excitedly. He wiggled free from Kyuubi and leapt into Iruka's arms giving his cheeks excited licks. "You certainly have a lot of energy these days, Naruto." Iruka laughed lightly.

"To what do we owe this visit, Iruka-san?" Kyuubi yawned as he shifted forms.

"I actually need to speak with Itachi about something," Kyuubi glanced up and saw he was serious.

"And what might that be?" Being the fox he was he wanted to know.

"Kyuubi, you're old enough to figure it out and if not then it's not my problem. Your species is far different than any other and the information I have is for your owner not you. His parents were originally supposed to tell him but they died before they could so it falls on me to tell him now."

"I'm hurt, Iruka-san," Kyuubi gave him a hurt look and pressed a hand to his chest. Iruka could only laugh and ruffle his spiky red-orange hair.

"Maybe Itachi will tell you if you behave," He teased the fox. The brunette set Naruto on the couch and headed for the kitchen where Itachi was waiting.

"Guess I'll have to get it out of Itachi-sama later," Kyuubi muttered to himself. "Come on, Naru-kit, let's go outside."

"I am not a kit, Kyuubi!" Naruto whined as he shifted forms.

"You're small enough to be one," Kyuubi ruffled his hair. "So I still think of you as one," Naruto pushed his bottom lip out in a cute little pout. The older kitsune stood and helped the blond stand, allowing him to cling to the baggy material of his pants as they walked. Just as they reached the door it opened revealing a rather pissed looking Sasuke.

"You're home early, Master," Naruto looked away. He knew he wasn't supposed to be up on his feet but he couldn't help it, he hated staying still. The two foxes moved out of the way as Sasuke stalked into the house, basically slamming the door behind him.

"Ah, Sasuke, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." The young Uchiha averted his eyes from the two brothers and looked at Iruka. "Don't you have school today?" He looked away and scoffed loudly.

"I got sent home because I got into a fight with Kankuro again," Naruto's eyes looked over his master. He saw a bruise forming under his left eye, a line of blood on his nose and chin and a bunch of angry red marks on his hands and even his throat.

"Kankuro got you pretty good today, little brother," Itachi commented with a smirk.

"This isn't half as bad as the ass kicking I gave Kankuro," He chuckled darkly. "He would've been a bloody pulp if Shikamaru and Gaara hadn't pulled us apart."

"One of these days Kankuro is going to make a come back and put you in the hospital," Kyuubi snorted earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"Well now, the gangs all here," The two foxes gave a startled jump. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you two," He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist.

"Kakashi, how exactly did you get in?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the man.

"The backdoor of course," He smiled from under his mask. "It was unlocked for some reason."

"Back door guests are best," Kyuubi gave a wolfish grin earning a glare from Itachi. Iruka got the meaning and blushed making the fox laugh. "I didn't mean it _that_ way!"

"Could everyone please just shut up!" Everyone was suddenly quiet as they looked at Sasuke whose eyes were hidden by his bangs. "How can you joke about that kind of thing at this time?!" He jerked his head up and glared at the group. Naruto's ears fell back against his head; even though he hadn't done anything he was still ashamed for some reason.

"Sasuke, cool your jets already," Itachi growled at his brother. The two Uchihas' eyes locked and they glared at each other. Naruto took a deep breath and limped towards his master, he reached for his hand only to have it snatched away with a growl.

"Master Sasuke, please calm do – "He didn't get to finish his sentence. In his blind rage Sasuke turned on the fox and punched him hard, sending him across the room.

"Naruto!!" Kyuubi, Iruka and Kakashi rushed over to the blond who was struggling to sit up.

"You little idiot!" Itachi stalked over to his brother and glared down at him. "Look what you did to him!" Sasuke slowly turned his head and cursed himself; he clenched his fists and glared at the floor. His rage at being sent home again had blinded him and he had punched little Naruto, the fox was probably scared of him now.

"I'm sorry," He chocked back tears and ran to his room, slamming the door. _'I'm such an impulsive fool! He probably hates me now.'_

* * *

Shukaku: Please don't kill me! Kill Sasuke, he's the one who hit him! Ph and the Back door guests are best thing, I have a plaque in the house at the back door that says that, and I'll explain the rest on my profile.

Sasuke: What?! You're the one writing this thing!

Shukaku: Blame him, not me! -runs for her life-

Itachi: While they are off being idiots I'll say the rest of this. Plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Shukaku: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but the weather around here is messing with my head.

Sasuke: You are gonna pay for making me hit Naru-koi!

Shukaku: Do shut up ya lousy Uchiha.

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall leaving a large dent where it hit.

'_Stupid idiot, Sasuke!'_ Again his fist hit the wall. _'I should have paid more attention to my surroundings! Because I was so mad, I hurt Naruto!' _The young Uchiha growled and stalked off to the bathroom to take a cold shower, hoping it would cool him off a bit and clear his mind of everything that had happened.

Only moments later, a puffy eyed Naruto limped into the room in fox form. He jumped up onto the bed with a soft whimper, curled up and closed his eyes to rest, wincing in his sleep at the pain radiating from his jaw. At that moment Sasuke emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, a towel around his neck and his hair already styled. He spotted Naruto sleeping on the bed and visibly winced when he noticed his tear stained fur.

'_I thought for sure he would stay away from my room for some time.'_ With a low sigh he walked over to the large bed. Sasuke climbed onto the bed without a second thought, lay back against the pillows and gently lifted little Naruto, setting him on his chest. "Jeez, you are getting pretty heavy," He huffed aloud. "What are those guys feeding you while I'm at school?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and soon he too was asleep with little Naruto fast asleep on his chest. Thirty minutes passed by and slowly the fox began to awaken. The first thing he noticed was the slight rise and fall of the thing he was laying on, he curiously raised his head and cocked it to the side when he finally realized that the thing beneath him was actually Sasuke. The next thing he noticed was that the teen's shirt was open and he was lying on his bare chest, if he had been in human form he'd have blushed at the mere thought of touching his master's bare skin. Naruto sort of purred when he felt Sasuke's light breath ruffle his fur, it felt kind of nice to him, not only that but Sasuke's hand was still resting on his back where he'd been petting him before he fell asleep.

Naruto opened his muzzle to yawn but found it very painful and uncomfortable to do so and it caused him to whimper softly. Shaking off his master's hand the fox shifted to a more comfortable position on Sasuke's chest and lay his head down again, this time he could look at his master's face as he slept peacefully. He watched the way his pale lips moved slightly with every feather light breath and grew curious, he'd only ever felt his lips against his fur and even then he knew if wasn't a very fun thing for him to do; especially when his fur stuck to him or got on his tongue or something. The fox continued to watch the teens pale lips, unaware of the fact that he had unconsciously shifted forms; he only became aware of this fact when Sasuke's face twisted slightly and a groan issued from his mouth. Naruto again grew curious as he shifted his weight to better suit his masters need for air.

He found himself closer to Sasuke's face and now felt the soft breathes against his own flesh. Sure he'd felt it a few times before but those times weren't like this, they'd been outside playing when he felt it on his face; those days were long gone now. The blonde kitsune curiously moved closer so that his face was mere inches from his masters, he inhaled deeply and smiled, he'd always loved his masters scent, it was so different from the other humans he'd ever met; it was unique to him and only him. Even Itachi smelled slightly different from Sasuke even though they were brothers by blood. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes opened and met cerulean orbs staring into his onyx pair.

"Naruto…" His lips lightly brushed the fox's. Before either one could say a word Sasuke leaned up, consequently pressing his lips to Naruto's for a short second. The fox's eyes widened and he pushed 

himself away with a fearful whimper, curling into a ball at the bottom of the bed. Sasuke however was shocked beyond anything at what had just happened, never had he meant to kiss Naruto, he'd only meant to shift into a better position for more rest; it was as if his body had momentarily moved on its own accord. "I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident," He explained quietly.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been leaning over you to begin with, Master!" Naruto's ears were flattened against his head again. Sasuke hated when he caused him to do that. The raven suddenly grew stiff, his eyes locked on the bruise that was now forming on the blonde's tan skin.

"Naruto, come here," He ground out trying to control his temper. The fox slowly crawled to him, sitting cross legged in front of him, not looking up into his eyes. Sasuke gently grasped Naruto's chin with his index finger and thumb and turned his head to the side to expose the large bruise blooming there. With his free hand he gently prodded the bruise earning a whimper and a flinch from the fox. "I'm sorry I hit you, Naruto, I didn't know you were there."

The fox was a little confused, he'd never heard his master apologize to anyone except Itachi or one of his friends.

"Can you forgive me for bringing you harm?" He almost sounded desperate for Naruto to forgive him.

"I forgive you, Master Sasuke," He smiled lightly at the raven who couldn't help but smile as well. Without warning the Uchiha leaned forward and planted a kiss in the blonde's hair earning a startled look.

"That's my way of thanking you this time so don't expect another one any time soon." He grunted firmly though Naruto could hear his amusement.

"Okay," The two boys laughed lightly unaware that Itachi had seen the whole thing from the door which was slightly ajar.

'_So now it begins,'_ He smiled to himself. _'Kyuubi should enjoy this new game as well, since Naruto is his brother. I wonder how long it will take them to realize that their relationship is changing?'_ He shrugged to himself and walked off pretending as though he'd seen nothing at all.

* * *

Shukaku: I know, I know. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer okay? Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Shukaku: Here is the next chapter, I would like to thank ToboeDeidaraLover for the idea of including Sasori and Deidara in this story, and I am really sorry if they are a bit off. It's my first time writting anything with the other Akatsuki members in it so bear with me here.

Sasuke: So many excuses.

Shukaku: Watch it, teme.

Sasuke: Or what?

Shukaku: You'll be the uke in the next story and you'll be the one carrying a baby! -slaps hand over mouth- Pretend you don't see that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Over the next few days Naruto avoided most physical contact with his master, not wishing to repeat what had occurred in the Uchiha's bedroom. Kyuubi had been informed of the 'accidental' kiss and grew annoyed with how his baby brother was avoiding Sasuke. He finally managed to corner him in one of the studies on about the forth day.

"Okay, why are you avoiding Sasuke?" He saw the blonde blush, his ears twitched nervously. "Do you have an answer for me or not?" He put his hands on his slim hips.

"M-master Sasuke and I…. We accidently kissed in his room." His voice was barely above a whisper, Kyuubi's fox ears picked up the words very clearly. "Please don't tell anyone!" His eyes began to widen. The older fox's lips quirked but he stopped himself from smiling.

"I promise not to tell if you promise to stop avoiding Sasuke."

"Fine," He agreed in a defeated voice. Kyuubi smiled as the young fox darted from the room, an entirely embarrassed look on his young face.

'_But that still doesn't answer the actual question,'_ Kyuubi sighed softly at this thought. He left the room and gave a startled gasp when he nearly collided with his own Master. "Itachi-sama, I'm sorry about that, I didn't realize you were standing there." His ears twitched in amusement. The Uchiha said nothing as he backed the fox into the room, no emotion portrayed on his pale face.

Kyuubi began to feel a bit uneasy; Itachi was never one to do this, even to him. "Itachi-sama, is everything okay?" Again no answer. Soon the fox's back touched the wall; Itachi trapped him there and stared into his red eyes.

"What exactly did Naruto tell you?" Kyuubi gave a sigh of relief; he thought Itachi was going to punish him or something.

"He just told me about the kiss and not to tell anyone, that's all. He didn't answer the actual question though," He snorted lightly. "Does Sasuke know anything about his behavior?"

"He has no clue; then again my ottotou was never one to pay attention to such minor things." His hands dropped to his sides. "It seems the game is at a stand still until this avoidance issue is resolved." Both men thought for a moment, Itachi's lips turned up in a sudden grin. "Why don't we lock them in Sasuke's room, they will have no choice but to spend time together."

"That might work," Kyuubi liked the idea of locking the teens in a room together. "When they are asleep tonight we should lock the door…..What about food?"

"We'll have to put some in there to last them the day, especially little Naruto, he eats a lot for his size." Itachi rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if he will ever grow."

"I'm guessing it is only a matter of time before he shoots up and is as tall as Sasuke, maybe taller," He grinned down at the Uchiha who fixed him with a glare. "Well we had better tell the chefs to start cooking; the boys would get suspicious if we make the food." Itachi nodded and the two men left the room for the kitchen.

Xxxx

Sasuke lay in his bed staring up at the black canopy that hung from the ceiling. The material was soft and silky, covering the entire bed so he was hidden from his brother and anyone else who entered the room. He almost never let it down, mainly because Naruto had a hard time finding the opening on the left side and usually ended up in a tangled mess. But today he was in no mood to be around his brother or Kyuubi; he'd sent Naruto outside in the backyard to play so he had the room to himself. He sighed loudly as he folded his arms behind his head, drew one knee up and closed his eyes to think.

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud crash from outside followed by an angry snarl from what he could only guess to be a leopard or a tiger. With a muttered curse Sasuke got up, pushed the net away and stalked towards the window. His black eyes narrowed at what he saw. An unknown leopard and its master stood in front of Naruto protectively, Sasuke quickly realized that Sai was back again and was causing trouble for Naruto. Again he cursed as he flew from the room, wrenched the back door open and stalked up to the group.

"Ah, you must be this little fox's master," The red headed boy said not taking his eyes off of the growling wolf in front of them. "We were passing by when we heard some commotion and decided to see what was happening. Sorry about entering your yard without permission but in doing so I believe we saved the fox's life."

"Thank you," Sasuke's eyes drifted to Sai who was baring his fangs now. "I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble by letting this happen, Naruto usually keeps himself out of trouble but trouble always follows the little guy."

"It's quite alright, besides I think Deidara likes him a little," The leopard didn't look up but he saw its lips twitch at its master's words.

"Sai, you've caused enough trouble today, go home before I call Yamamoto to come and get you." The wolf looked at him then back at the shaking fox before leaping over the fence.

"My name is Sasori by the way," The red head smiled a little. "And of course this is my dear pet Deidara," He rubbed the leopards head earning a loud purr. "He is quite different from most pet's, he has one other animal form he can take though he prefers to be a leopard most of the time." The leopard suddenly shifted forms revealing his human form to the Uchiha. He had blonde hair like Naruto with his bangs hiding his left eye, he had pale blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," He refrained from his usual pattern of words. New people often got confused by his way of talking. "The little one is a handful hm?" Oh, there he goes again, he could never stop himself from doing that.

"In a way," Sasuke shrugged. "If you're every in this part of town again make sure to stop by, Sasori," The red head nodded, pleased that he had gained a friend.

"I'll make sure to do that……" His name was on the tip of his tongue. "You are the most well known boy in this town and I have forgotten your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasori snapped his fingers and muttered under his breath.

"Well, have a nice day, Sasuke; I hope we meet again under less….. Stressful terms." Sasuke nodded and watched the two leave through the gate which Deidara closed behind him. The Uchiha looked at Naruto and sighed as he walked to him.

"Naruto, go inside and tell Itachi what just happened, it's time he had a talk with Yamamoto-san about Sai's behavior." The small fox darted inside to find Itachi while Sasuke followed behind him at a slower pace. _'Sai keeps getting more aggressive by the week, sooner or later he is going to be caught and sent to a reform school for his kind.'_ Sasuke had heard of pets being sent to a reform school when he was little; apparently it was a place of nightmares and torture, meant to scare the nastiness from the untamable pets. It was run by some shady character named Orochimaru, the only one who had really had any kind of physical contact with the man was Tsunade who often was called there to treat some of the more seriously wounded.

Sasuke pushed the thought away and headed back upstairs. He leaned against the door after it was closed and shut his eyes tight, he couldn't help but remember that stupid kiss every time he entered his room, and it was like a ghost was haunting him or something. Once he finally pushed the memory into the back of his mind he went to the window and stared out it wistfully. He unconsciously touched his lips which were tingling from the memory of the kiss, Naruto's flesh had been warm and soft against his own and it had stirred up a lot of unknown feelings within him. Sasuke forced his hand back to his side and began pacing his room, he had to forget that kiss, it's not like it really meant anything to him….

Damn, it had been his first kiss!

'_No, i-it doesn't count,'_ He told himself. _'It was an accident; a brush of our lips is all. So it doesn't count as a kiss….. Does it?'_ He began chewing his lip as he continued to pace his room. With a groan of frustration he fell back onto the soft leather couch across from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Sleep, that's what he needed, sleep would help him forget that stupid incident. _'Who am I kidding?'_ He threw an arm across his eyes and let his free hand hang off the couch, his fingertips touching the floor.

Xxxx

Itachi had listened to what Naruto had told him and was now on the phone with Yamamoto himself.

"You need to control Sai better, Yamamoto-san, he keeps attacking Naruto. One of these days he is going to end up hurt and you are going to pay the price," The man on the other line grimaced. "Now I suggest you get to work on that before something does happen," Without another word he hung up.

"Itachi-sama, I'll be right back down, Naruto fell asleep," He heard the underlying message and nodded. The fox quickly went upstairs and put the sleeping fox on the bed next to Sasuke who was fast asleep as well. He hurried back downstairs with a smirk on his face. "Jeez, Sasuke must be really exhausted if he didn't wake up when I went in."

"That's quite unusual, even for Sasuke," Itachi rubbed his neck and stood with a sigh. "Well, let's get the food and get this done," Kyuubi held back a cheer as he gathered as much as he could. The two men quickly and quietly placed the food near the large oak wood dresser and left the room, locking it from the outside.

"And so the game resumes," Kyuubi smirked as he and Itachi went to their room for the night. What exactly would the next day bring? You have to wait to find out!

* * *

Shukaku: Please don't kill me because of my horrible attempted at Deidara and Sasori!

Kyuubi: Since she is busy trying not to get killed I'll say it. plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Shukaku: Yay, chapter 5 already! Well, I have a question for you all. What do you think Iruka told Itachi? If you have an answer make sure to make it known for us all, it's always fun when you guess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was awoken early by the sound of his masters angered shouts and curses. It was then that his sensitive nose picked up the scent of food, most of it made his mouth water. He lifted his head and blinked the sleep from his eyes, whimpering softly when he noticed the mosquito net canopy was drawn around the bed. With a sigh the fox shifted forms and slid out of bed, easily slipping past the canopy.

"Master Sasuke, is something wrong?" He tried to stifle a yawn.

"The door is locked!" He slammed his fist against the door which shuddered but didn't open. "It's locked from the outside!" Again he hit the door, harder this time. "Itachi let me out of here damn you!" This went on for some time; the Uchiha eventually gave up and flopped down on the couch with a frustrated growl.

Xxxx

Itachi snickered to himself as he listened to his little brother shout and curse, Kyuubi was basically rolling on the floor laughing at words only he could hear. Both men finally calmed down after Sasuke's shouts faded away.

"We're leaving them in there all day right?" Kyuubi wiped his eyes.

"Yes and I took one more step to ensure they stay in there." The fox lifted an eyebrow and his lips twitched. "I bolted the window shut and locked the balcony door," Kyuubi burst into another fit of laughter. He calmed down after a few minutes, flipped onto his belly and rested his chin on his arms.

"Itachi-sama, I'm bored," A grin spread across his face.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He raised an eyebrow at the fox. Kyuubi's grin widened as he got to his feet and agilely leapt onto the bed.

"Why don't we play our own game?" Itachi smirked and grabbed Kyuubi's collar, yanking him forward. He pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss, when he pulled back Kyuubi was still grinning like a fool. "Heh, I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time, Itachi-sama."

"As have I, Kyuubi," The fox lurched forward to capture the Uchiha's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, I'm on top," Kyuubi declared as he straddled his master's hips and pushed him back into the bed. Itachi frowned at this; he would not stand for being beneath his pet. With a growl he grasped Kyuubi's arms and flipped over, quickly straddling his slim hips. "Itachi-sama….."

"No, I will be on top," The fox narrowed his eyes. "Maybe, just maybe I'll let you be on top, but not today," He leaned down to kiss him but stopped, Iruka's words coming back to him. With an annoyed sigh he rolled onto his side and stared up at the canopy.

"Is something wrong, Itachi-sama?" Kyuubi gave him a concerned glance.

"I just remembered what Iruka-san told me," He flung an arm across his eyes.

"What did he tell you?" Now the fox was listening. Itachi gave him a side long glance and motioned for him to lean down, this was not something to say aloud.

Xxxx

Naruto watched his master pace his room, back and forth, back and forth. It was enough to give him a headache! The blonde grew annoyed with the dark atmosphere of the room and slipped into the bathroom, it was about time he had a bath anyway. He glanced at the tub uncertainly, he was used to bathing in fox form but at the moment he didn't really feel like shifting forms.

"Master Sasuke, can you help me?" He felt his face heat up, he sounded like a small child! The Uchiha took one look at where he was and froze, was Naruto seriously asking him to help take a bath?! "I-I don't know what……" He trailed off, he couldn't think of what to say to his master.

"Hold on, I'll be right there," In a few quick strides Sasuke stood before him, leaning down to fill the tub. "Naruto, why aren't you in fox form?" The young kitsune shied away, he was too tired to shift. Sasuke glared at him and with a defeated sigh Naruto began to shift. "You don't have to be in fox form if you don't want to," The blonde shifted back.

"But I always take a bath in fox form," His eyes avoided Sasuke's. The Uchiha grunted and tugged at Naruto's shirt, telling him to take it off. The blonde snatched the material from his hands and backed away, he didn't want his master touching him.

"If you're going to be stubborn then I'll leave the room," With that Sasuke left though Naruto could tell he was just standing by the doors in case he needed help. The fox pulled his clothes off and climbed into the warm bath, relaxing into the water. He realized his tail was still visible and willed it away leaving only his fox ears. A loud sound caused Naruto to jump in surprise, his feet slipped and he fell back, hitting his head hard on the tub. He gave a cry of pain and Sasuke immediately entered the room, his onyx eyes wide as he stared at Naruto who was holding the back of his head.

He knelt down and reached out, tugging one of the tan hands away from the blondes head to examine the area that had hit the tub. "Don't be such a baby, it's only a little bump," He released the tan wrist and sighed. "You are a big handful, Naruto, always getting into trouble," He heard the fox sniffle.

"My head really hurts," He whimpered rubbing his head.

"It'll hurt for a while and unfortunately I can't get any pain killers to help you," Just thinking about the fact that they were in the same room at the moment stirred that memory of the kiss. "Hurry up so you can go lay down," Naruto looked at him and he flinched inwardly, the bruise was still visible on his jaw. The blonde quickly washed his small body and looked around.

"Um, I don't know how to wash my hair," Sasuke sighed at this, he should have expected it. The Uchiha got up, got his shampoo from the shower and sat down cross legged by the bath tub. Naruto instinctively turned and sat on his knees in the water so that his master couldn't see his private parts. Sasuke rolled up his sleeves, poured a small amount into his palm and began to lather it into the mass of wet spikes. After a few minutes he instructed Naruto to sit under the faucet, the blonde did so and nearly jumped when Sasuke turned the cold water on.

He relaxed once the water became warm and allowed his master to rinse his hair out. But it was over sooner than he had hoped, Sasuke rinsed his hands and told Naruto to drain the tub before he even thought 

of getting out; the blonde did so without question. He was handed an oversized towel to dry off as Sasuke left the room muttering under his breath. Naruto shrugged and dried off before getting dressed in his usual clothes and willing his tail to reappear. He shuffled out of the bathroom and found his master sitting on the couch reading a book while munching on a health bar, Naruto's nose wrinkled at this; he'd never had a taste for the things.

The blonde climbed back into the bed without so much as looking at the food and immediately drifted to sleep in human form. Sasuke noticed this and put his book down to stare at the bed, confused by Naruto's sudden loss of appetite.

'_Is he sick or something?'_ He shook his head at the thought, he'd just had a check up with Tsunade not that long ago and she had deemed him healthy. _'Naruto has never passed up a meal, especially when it's sitting right in front of him. Maybe Iruka-san would know what's happening to him,'_ He quickly snatched up the phone and dialed Iruka's number. "Iruka-san, its Sasuke."

"_Oh, Sasuke, it's good to hear from you again so soon. Though it's unusual for you to call this early."_

"I think something's wrong with Naruto," He bit his lip. "He just got out of the bath and skipped out on eating, he went straight to bed," There was a long silence.

"_Sasuke, listen to me carefully okay? Keep an eye on Naruto; don't let him out of your sight for a minute. Naruto's birthday is in a few days if I remember correctly."_

"What does his birthday have to do with his weird behavior?" Iruka was hiding something and he knew it.

"_Did anything happen while he was taking a bath?"_

"He just hit his head; do you think that's what's causing this?" He heard Iruka give a relieved sigh.

"_Usually when a pet get's hit on the head they act strangely, in Naruto's cause it just caused him to not eat and go to sleep. There's nothing to worry about, he'll be fine in about an hour or so."_

"Thank you for your time, Iruka-san," He hung up and sighed. For a minute there he thought there was something seriously wrong with the little fox. With his own sigh of relief Sasuke lay back on the couch and closed his eyes for a short nap.

Xxxx

Sasuke was awoken by Naruto, well by the sound of Naruto going through the food near the dresser anyway. He sat up and looked at the teen, he looked completely fine and his appetite was back to normal as well. He watched the young kitsune eat and noticed some rice sticking to his cheek, he forced himself to look away as the memory of kiss came back. This time he let it play out, he groaned softly to himself as he remembered how soft Naruto's lips were.

"Master Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto's voice brought him back to reality. He nodded his head and lay back again, he could rest easy knowing Naruto was in good health and back to his normal self.

Xxxx

Kyuubi pouted when Itachi ended their kiss, he had learned what Iruka had told Itachi and was a little shocked if not happy. The older Uchiha would not allow Kyuubi the pleasure of being taken; it was too risky now that they knew what could happen. So the fox had settled for a hand job and some other torturous things that had made him feel just as good.

"Jeez you are a loud person, Kyu-chan; I hope the boys didn't hear you." Itachi teased in a husky voice. The fox grinned at the thought but pushed it away, he didn't want his brother hearing such things at his age and he especially didn't want Sasuke getting any ideas. "We will eventually have to tell them what I told you, Naruto is getting to that age anyway."

"Yeah, in a few days he'll be 16 and that's the day he comes of age," Kyuubi winced as memories of his own coming of age flooded back. "Hopefully Sasuke can handle him when it happens."

"If I was able to put up with you all these years then I'm sure my baby brother can handle whatever Naruto does." He sighed loudly and closed his eyes as he lay back against the pillows. _'Just a few more days until then….. I believe the game just got another twist added to it.'_ Itachi smirked to himself and drifted into a light slumber, his mind racing over the possibilities that Naruto's 16th birthday could bring. He was making it his job to see to it that his brother saw Naruto as more than just a pet on that day.

* * *

Shukaku: Please don't kill me for the whole Kyuubi and Itachi scene being cut! There will be more action with upcoming chapters, regardless of Iruka's words... Anyway plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Shukaku: Yay, another update! I think I am making a new record for myself, this is the most updates I've done in such a short amount of time.

Sasuke: -eye twitches- How long are you going to torture me like this?

Shukaku: For as long as I want to!

Sasuke: -grabs a kunai- I am going to kill you! -chases her around-

Kyuubi: While they try to kill each other I'll do disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Shukaku does not and never will own Naruto

Claimer: Shukaku claims two characters in this story, I shall not tell the names for she will kill me if I do -looks around- There names are Lin and Marcus.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he sat up, how long had he been sleeping? He got up and shuffled over to the window, pushing aside the thick black curtains to look outside. The Uchiha shielded his eyes from the suns glare, it was sun set and the sky was a brilliant red color as the sun blazed down behind the horizon.

"You're finally awake!" He turned at the sound of Naruto's excited voice. The blonde fox sat on the chair across the room; from the looks of it he'd been asleep there for some time. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," He sighed releasing the curtains. The room grew dark but Sasuke could still see Naruto's big blue eyes staring at him. The Uchiha snapped his fingers and the main lights flickered on almost instantly. Naruto gave him a curious look and cocked his head to the side cutely. "I don't like bringing it up but…. That stupid kiss is bothering me," The fox's face flushed a faint pink and he shifted uncomfortably.

"It's been bothering me too," He mumbled. With a long sigh, Sasuke pushed the canopy aside but didn't move; instead he motioned for Naruto to enter. The fox hesitated at first but reluctantly slid from the chair and darted past Sasuke to jump onto the bed. The raven released the canopy and climbed onto the bed, not looking at Naruto who sat at the end of the bed, his palms on the bed between his legs.

"First things first: why have you been avoiding me?" Naruto looked away childishly. "Do you even have an answer?"

"I have an answer!" He blurted loudly.

"Then say it, Naruto," Sasuke fought the urge to shake the young fox.

"I-I don't want it to happen again," Was he talking about the kiss? "It made me feel strange, I got really confused and scared," Sasuke heard his voice crack. "I didn't know what to do; my mind told me it was right but my body….. My body didn't like it and I almost felt dirty." The Uchiha's eyes darted to Naruto's face which was moist with tears now.

"Come here, Naruto," It was a command. The blonde sniffled and crawled to his master who was still not looking at him. "Is that why you have been avoiding any physical contact with me?" He nodded slowly, "that's such a stupid reason." He finally looked at Naruto with soft eyes. "It was an accident, Naruto, it won't happen again. Even if it does it will probably be another accident okay?" The fox wiped his eyes and smiled, Sasuke rubbed his head, when Naruto smiled it made him want to smile too.

He easily lifted Naruto's small frame and set him in his lap, he kept one hand on his waist as he studied his pet. "I think you're growing a bit," The fox's face lit up and his tail swayed excitedly. Naruto's clothes were definitely a tad tighter on his body and they were also a few inches shorter on him. Sasuke lifted his hand from his waist and delicately touched the blonde's jaw where the fading bruise still taunted him.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Naruto murmured drawing Sasuke's attention away from the bruise. The raven said nothing as he quietly slipped both arms around his small waist and pulled him against his chest, burying his face in the mass of blonde spikes. "Master….?"

"Stop calling me master," He grunted sternly. He knew Naruto wouldn't listen but it was worth a try. The two sat like this for some time, just listening to each others light breathing. Sasuke shifted and lay on his side, his face still buried in the blonde's hair as he closed his eyes. Naruto began to shift forms but stopped when his master tightened his hold on him. "Don't change, sleep like this for once," The fox gave an uneasy whimper but said nothing more.

Xxxx

Itachi looked at the clock and sighed, it was time to let his brother out of his room.

"I hope they resolved the avoidance issue," Kyuubi muttered as he followed his master.

"If not then they will stay there another day," He smiled wickedly. He unlocked the door to Sasuke's room and opened it, slightly surprised to find the light on. He noticed that neither boy was visible and realized they were in bed already. _'Good, that's one day down and one obstacle down as well.'_ His mouth twitched, _'I wonder how long you can last, Sasuke?'_ He snapped his fingers to turn the lights off, closed the door and headed back to his own room with Kyuubi right behind him.

Xxxx

Sasuke awoke early in the morning as usual but for some reason he didn't feel like getting up, instead he just wanted to sleep in. He inhaled deeply as his eyes drifted closed and exhaled slowly. His brows came together in momentary confusion, whose scent was that? He realized it was Naruto, well Naruto's _human _form to be exact. The kitsune boy had actually stayed in human form, even though he never slept near Sasuke in that form.

Something felt off though, Naruto's body temperature was different, was he possibly sick? No, of course he wasn't sick, his body temperature was supposed to be different from his animal form temperature. Sasuke consciously pulled Naruto's small body closer and noticed he was shivering; the raven nearly cursed aloud for telling him to stay in human form. The Uchiha carefully shifted his body and pulled the covers over them before situating his body. He pulled Naruto close and curled his body around the blonde's protectively.

Xxxx

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he sighed softly when he realized it was barely sun up. He took a deep breath, his eyes widened as his master's scent filled his senses. It was then that he remembered what had occurred only a few hours ago. He relaxed into his master's embrace and snuggled closer to sleep, he didn't like sleeping in human form but if it meant being closer to Sasuke then it was worth it. Sure Naruto had slept in his masters arms when he was little but he'd always been in fox form and it was so much more different sleeping like this in human form.

He loved the feeling of his masters warm, powerful arms wrapped around his slightly cooler body and he liked how he felt so safe in his embrace. Naruto soon drifted into a peaceful slumber, his hands unconsciously clutching Sasuke's shirt.

Xxxx

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the empty dining room table; it was unlike Sasuke to sleep in, especially on a Saturday.

'_Maybe Naruto's bad habits are rubbing off on him,'_ He chuckled to himself as he ambled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama," A light female voice greeted him. The voice had a thick southern accent to it.

"Good morning, Lin," The said girl was at least 20 years old and stood a few inches shorter than Itachi. Lin was just a nickname that Kyuubi had thought of; her real name was Lena Bell. Her chest was some what average even though she had recently given birth; sadly the baby had been a still born. Her hair was sky blue and tumbled down her back, stopping at her waist; two short bangs framed her face. Her skin was darkly tanned from years of playing and working in the unforgiving Texas sun.

"What would you like for breakfast?' Itachi's eyes darted to her face where Lin's most noticeable feature was. Her right eye was a brilliant shade of green and her left eye….. Where her left eye should have been there was a scar in its place. Her eye lids were fused by the scar and the scar itself left strange patterns on her eye, Lin had told the other members of the mansion staff that it had been removed because of some disease but Itachi had doubted that. The woman had eventually confused that it had been gouged out as a child; she'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"The usual, Lin," She bowed and set to work on his breakfast. Feeling lazy, Itachi boasted himself onto one of the counters and watched Lin work. He admired her; she was a brave girl to walk around with that scar where it was. She had told him once that she didn't care about her appearance, she only care about doing her best and working hard. "How is Marcus these days?"

"He's doing very well," Marcus was her husband of almost two years now. The man had recently had a bout of the flu; it was only thanks to Kakashi that he had received treatment in time. The kitchen was once again silent as Lin continued to prepare food for the Uchiha. "Okay, enjoy your breakfast, Itachi-sama," She smiled and handed him a plate.

"Thank you, Lin, enjoy your day," He got down and left the kitchen. He bit into the toast as he set his plate down and took a seat just as Kyuubi entered the room in fox form. The kitsune was fairly big in animal form, big enough to take Neji and Sai on at the same time if he felt like it. "You're up early, Kyuubi," He commented as the fox shifted forms.

"Whatever," He grumbled sleepily. He plopped down in the seat next to Itachi and snatched a piece of sausage from his plate. "Is Sasuke still asleep?" He saw Itachi nod and grunted. "Either he's really tired or he's just being plane lazy."

"I'd say the latter, Kyuubi," He chuckled as he finished off the toast.

Xxxx

Sasuke awoke once again and this time he didn't feel like going back to sleep. He stretched his arms out and patted the bed beside him; he immediately went into panic mode when he realized Naruto was gone. He basically jumped out of the bed and flung himself past the canopy, the curtains were drawn back so the room was light. His panicked eyes darted around the room as he searched for his pet, where could he possibly be now?

"Master Sasuke, are you okay?" He jumped and turned around to see Naruto in the doorway, a piece of toast hanging from his sweet little mouth.

"Don't run off like that, Naruto, you nearly gave me a heart attack," He scolded the fox.

"I won't do it again but I couldn't help it," He took the toast from his mouth and chewed and swallowed. "I was really hungry and I didn't want to bother you because you were sleeping so peacefully."

"I guess I can't be mad at you," Sasuke shoved a hand back through his hair. "Hey, you're birthday is in two days isn't it, Naruto?"

"Yup, I'll be 16," He gave a wide smile.

"Why don't I take you out for the day? Just the two of us since I have to go back to school in two days," The fox's blue eyes lit up. "Besides, I think it's about time you got a new collar too."

"Yay, we get to see Iruka-san again!" The fox bounced around the room happily.

"Behave, Naruto, or we won't go," The blonde immediately stopped. He would have stopped eventually; he still had breakfast to finish. _'As long as he's happy, that's all that matters,'_ Sasuke smirked to himself as he got dressed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Shukaku: Sorry for the chiff hanger again, my mind just keeps doing that. -runs from angry reviewers- anyway plz R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Shukaku: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. But here is chapter 7 and it has some good stuff too he he...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto walked alongside his master happily as they made their way through the town slowly. Around his neck was a new collar made of a strong black silk, from it hung a glinting new tag along with a beautiful new ruby. Naruto had insisted he didn't want anything else and that he was happy with the collar, though Sasuke knew the young fox was lying. He knew the blonde just didn't want to seem spoiled just because his master was an Uchiha.

"Well if it isn't the baby who can't even protect himself," An emotionless voice taunted. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto to protect him as a pale teen no older than himself stepped out from beside a market shack, an arrogant smirk on his face as he looked from master to pet.

"Sai, if you cause trouble here I will tell Yamato-san again," Sasuke growled at the pale pet.

"I'm not here to start trouble, Uchiha-san," He looked at Naruto. "I'm just here to wish Naruto an early 16th birthday," Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Sai's tail flicked in amusement.

"How do you know about his birthday?"

"I have my ways of finding these things out, Uchiha-san," He walked towards them, hands raised to show he meant no harm. He knelt down near Naruto who was hiding behind Sasuke's legs, clinging to his pants as though he thought Sai would snatch him away. "The years just fly by don't they, little Naruto?" He reached out and cupped a tan cheek, gently caressing the flesh with his thumb.

"Don't touch him, Sai," Sasuke growled at the wolf. The pale pet ignored him as he continued to speak to Naruto.

"Well, I believe it is time for me to leave," His hand fell away as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Naruto's.

"Sai, leave him be," A low voice hissed. The wolf stood, looked over his shoulder and frowned; it was Gaara Sabaku and his pet Rock Lee.

"Enjoy your day, Uchiha-san; I'll see you around… Or not," He chuckled to himself as he walked away.

"He really needs to be taught a lesson or two," Gaara growled as he walked over to Sasuke.

"You don't know how much I would like to do it myself," He looked down at Naruto who was shaking with fear. "Shift forms," The blonde did so and was lifted into Sasuke's arms with ease. Lee looked at the fox and smiled, his black panther ears flicking playfully.

"How are you, Uchiha? Since you've been suspended and all," As children Sasuke and Gaara had been friends, they still were but they rarely ever had time to talk or anything.

"Good, and Naruto is starting to get bigger," He gently rubbed the fox's head.

"So I see," An amused smile graced Gaara's lips. "You had better watch out, otherwise he'll be as big as Kyuubi when he finally hits a growth spurt."

"I know," The Uchiha chuckled. "It was good seeing you but shouldn't you be in school?"

"I was suspended with you and Kankuro."

"But you didn't do anything," Sasuke frowned.

"Principle said I had to keep an eye on Kankuro, so I'm technically not suspended in the same sense as you are. I'll see you on Tuesday," He grabbed Lee's hand and tugged him along.

"Let's go home alright, Naruto?" The small fox mewed in agreement as Sasuke started home.

Xxxx

Naruto wiggled free of Sasuke's arms and scrambled to his brother to show off his new collar.

"From the look on you face, I'd guess you had a run in with Sai today," Itachi mused startling his little brother.

"Yes, and he somehow knew about Naruto's birthday," Sasuke kept the other part to himself.

"Something else happened didn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Nothing else happened, Itachi!" Sasuke clamped his jaw shut; he'd basically given it away now.

"What did he do this time?"

"He put his hands on Naruto and he tried to kiss him. If he ever touches him like that again, I swear I'll wring his neck!" He clenched his fists by his sides.

"If I was Sai, I would have done the same thing," Sasuke was appalled by his brother's words. "It's time you start accepting reality, Sasuke, Naruto is getting older, and he is no longer the helpless kit you bought ten years ago. Other pets are going to see him as more than just a cute fox in a few days, keep that in mind." Itachi grasped his shoulder, sighed and left, muttering under his breath.

'_What is he talking about?'_ Sasuke shrugged and wandered off to find Naruto. It wasn't too hard to find him for he was in one of the front rooms with Kyuubi who was tickling his sides. The older fox whispered something to the blonde who nodded and ran off as his brother got to his feet.

"Naru-kit told me what happened," His tone of voice suggested he was very displeased with the Uchiha. "The days following his birthday, I suggest you keep a very close eye on my brother; while you're at school I'll make sure he isn't alone at any time." He sighed and shoved both hands through his hair; he was obviously distressed about something. "I've got to get some rest," He finally muttered. "Go up to your room to watch Naruto, he's probably waiting for you anyway."

Xxxx

Sasuke sat on the couch in his room, one leg crossed over the other and both arms crossed over his chest.

'_Who does he think he is telling me what to do?'_ He thought angrily. _'And what's got him so worked up in the first place?'_ He was brought back to reality by Naruto when he jumped into his lap with a light laugh.

"Master, stop glaring at the wall," He laughed. "It isn't good for you," The Uchiha's eyes softened as he rubbed the fox's head.

"Whatever you say, Naruto," He grinned and lowered his hand to his side. The blonde's eyes widened and a loud giggle erupted from him as Sasuke began tickling his sides. Naruto laughed uncontrollably as they tumbled to the floor, the raven continued his assault on his pets' sides, a small smile on his face. Itachi watched this from the door which was cracked open, a calm expression on his face as he watched.

'_It's been too long since he last enjoyed himself like this,'_ He thought as he walked away. _'He and Naruto deserve to be happy, now more than ever actually. Things are about to change and it'll either work out or go horribly wrong,'_ He walked into his room to find Kyuubi pacing worriedly. "Kyuubi, please stop worrying so much, Naruto is in good hands."

"I just don't want him getting hurt!" He threw his arms up with a growl.

"Sasuke may be a rough child but he would never hurt Naruto, not for any reason."

"How can you be so sure, Itachi-sama?!"

"Because, my dear pet, he is an Uchiha and we don't make a habit of harming our lovers," He cupped the fox's cheek.

"If Sasuke so much as bruises my brother I swear I'll kill him!"

"Kyuubi, you are too tired and upset to think straight," Itachi sighed. "Let's get some rest," He took the kitsune's hand in his and climbed into bed. He held Kyuubi to his chest as he let out his emotions and gently stroked his back to calm him. "Everything will be okay, Kyuubi, I promise," His voice faded as he drifted to sleep.

Xxxx

Naruto's little chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke leaned over him on his hands and knee's, bangs barely touching the fox's flushed cheeks.

"You haven't smiled this much since we were little," Naruto observed with a lopsided grin. The Uchiha smirked and bent down so their faces were inches apart.

"The same can be said for you," The fox's grin widened a fraction but Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes. "When my parents died and I became a bit distant, you stopped being happy. When you gained your human form, I noticed all your smiles were forced and so obviously fake. I didn't want to say anything but it was hard to keep it to myself when you were forcing yourself to be happy for my sake."

"I just wanted you to be happy again," Naruto's face fell and his grin disappeared.

"Don't force yourself to be happy when I'm not," The blonde's ears fell back. "I don't like it so don't you ever do it again."

"I promise not to do it anymore," He whispered. Sasuke nodded and sat back on his legs. The Uchiha nearly jumped when Naruto's belly growled loudly, he laughed when the blonde's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Let's go get some food from Lin," Naruto cheered loudly as he jumped to his feet. Out of all the kitchen staff, he liked Lin the best because she was always so nice to him.

Xxxx

Kyuubi glanced out the window at the full moon; he sighed when Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest.

"Have you finally calmed down, Kyuubi?" The fox nodded and covered Itachi's arms with his own. "Come back to bed, you need more rest," The Uchiha pulled his arms free and grasped a tan wrist. He tugged the kitsune along behind him and got into bed, holding Kyuubi against him. Itachi lightly pressed their lips together and smiled when the fox whimpered for more. "Not now, Kyu-chan, it's late and you need rest."

"I'm not tired, Itachi-sama," He protested. He stubbornly glared at the Uchiha who only glared back, Kyuubi smirked as he hooked one leg over Itachi's hip and rocked his hips against his master's, groaning when the other did the same..

"I suppose I'll just have to tire you out," The fox's eyes widened. In the blink of an eye, Itachi had Kyuubi pinned to the bed and a hand down his pants. The man smirked when his fingertips touched what they sought and wrapped themselves around the heated flesh; Kyuubi threw his head back at the icy touch. "Perhaps I should touch you like this more often," Itachi whispered. "You look so cute when I do this," He gave the erection a light squeeze earning a low moan.

"Don't tease me!" Kyuubi growled through clenched teeth.

"I suppose I shouldn't," He quickly pulled the fox's shirt off and undid his pants. "But teasing you is fun," He crushed his lips down on his pets'. Kyuubi snaked his arms around Itachi's neck in an attempt to pull him closer; the Uchiha pulled away for a breath but Kyuubi pulled him back down.

"We're doing it my way this time," He growled. The kitsune hastily unbuttoned his master's shirt and ran his hands over his pale chest, tracing the leans muscles he felt there. They kissed feverishly as they touched and caressed each others bodies.

"Why are you so eager, Kyuubi? This is only the second time," Itachi chuckled. In one swift movement he yanked the fox's pants off and dove down to attack his neck, covering the tan flesh with love bites and kisses.

"Damn it, Itachi-sama, you know I don't like that!" Kyuubi hissed as the Uchiha gave him one last bite.

"Don't be such a baby, you can cover them with your collar," The man stopped and thought for a moment. "I have an idea," A sly smirk played over his lips as he climbed out of bed. He returned with some of Kyuubi's old collars and leashes, as well as his neck chain leash. The fox's red eyes widened as 

Itachi bound his wrists, attaching the leashes which he tied to the rails of the back board; he also placed a collar on his neck loosely before tying it to the bed with the chain which was cool against his hot skin.

"I never pegged you as a kinky person, Itachi-sama," Kyuubi nibbled along the Uchiha's jaw as he climbed on him again.

"It just makes it even more fun for me," Itachi's mouth trailed a fiery path down his chest, only stopping to briefly tease his nipples. The Uchiha kissed his pet's flat belly before sitting up and swiftly removing his pants and shirt, leaving both men in their boxers. Itachi kissed the fox hard while his hands roamed his body, memorizing every line and shape. His left hand moved between Kyuubi's legs to cup his erect member through his boxers, the fox's hips lifted slightly but Itachi held him down.

"Stop it already!" The Uchiha smirked as he removed his hand.

"If you continue to whine and complain, I'll have to gag you or something, Kyuubi," The fox shut his mouth. Itachi smiled as he shifted and removed his pets' boxers, earning a hiss from the fox. Kyuubi began to tug at the leashes that bound him to the bed; he hated not being able to do anything. The black haired man smirked as he went down on the fox, drawing Kyuubi's member into his mouth, the fox gasped and arched up. Itachi held Kyuubi's hips down as he began to bob his head up and down, the fox moaned and whimpered as the Uchiha continued to torture him. Kyuubi moaned loudly as the heat in his belly became too much for him and he released his seed into Itachi's mouth.

"D-damn you, Itachi-sama," He panted, eyes glazed and cloudy. The man kissed his pet who licked up the remains of his seed from the corner of his mouth; he obediently sucked his masters' fingers when he held them to his mouth. Itachi spread his pet's thighs apart before removing his boxers and lifting the fox's hips slightly. "Just do it already!"

"Tsk, be patient, love," He inserted a finger into the fox's tight hole, earning a slight whimper of pain. "Its okay, Kyuubi," He moved the finger around for a minute before adding a second finger to stretch him. He tapped a certain bundle of nerves and Kyuubi moaned loudly making the Uchiha smirk as he did it again.

"Please, I want you…." Itachi raised an eyebrow as he moved over the fox again. He removed his own boxers and coated his painfully hard member with saliva.

"You want what, Kyuubi?" He asked in a husky voice, positioning himself at his pet's entrance.

"I want you, now!" Itachi smirked and thrust into Kyuubi who screamed in pain. He waited a few seconds before moving, he started slow to tease the fox who moaned and tossed his head as much as the collar allowed him to. Soon Itachi picked up the pace, shifted his hips and hit Kyuubi's prostate which made the fox cry out his name and clutch at his the covers. Both men were panting heavily and moaning, sweat dripped from Itachi's face as he continued to thrust into Kyuubi. He felt the fire in his belly tightening; he was getting closer to bursting ever second!

Kyuubi reached down and wrapped his hand around his own dick which had become hard again and began to pump the member, moaning loudly. Itachi clamped his eyes shut as he pulled out and released his seed on Kyuubi who moaned when he too came for the second time, coating Itachi's torso.

"Wh-why didn't you stay in?" Kyuubi panted in a pouty voice.

"You know why, kyu," Itachi collapsed on his pet panting. "We really should get washed up," He mumbled as he untied the fox.

"I'm too tired," Kyuubi grumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Me too," Itachi held the fox close and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Shukaku: o.O did you like the little surprise? Well anyway plz R&R thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Shukaku: Yay! One day left until Naruto's birthday! I can't wait to get started on that chapter!

Sasuke: She's too hyper to do anything else so I'll do it.

Disclaimer: Shukaku does not own Naruto thank god

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were clouded over as he trailed his fingers over a sleeping Naruto's trembling stomach. He slid a hand up his side then down again causing the trembling to intensify. The Uchiha lowered his head to the fox's neck and kissed a certain spot on the tan throat….

Xxxx

Sasuke shot up with a gasp, face flushed and paler than usual as he stared at the wall. He tried to calm himself down but to no avail, the dream had shaken him up a bit. His breath came in short gasps as he held a hand to his face.

'_It was only a dream, Sasuke, only a dream,'_ He let his hand fall, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. _'There's no way that was real,'_ another deep breath. Sasuke laid back but he couldn't quite fall back to sleep, he felt so uneasy because of that dream. He finally gave up, shifted and stared at his pet who was sleeping peacefully in human form. _'Wait, why is he in human form?'_

Sasuke held back the panic that rose within him as he snapped his fingers to turn the lights. He gave a long sigh of relief when he looked Naruto's neck; no marks what so ever. He snapped his fingers again and lay down, now he could sleep again.

Xxxx

Naruto frowned slightly as he watched his master dress for school.

"Naruto, stop frowning," Sasuke grunted as he buttoned his shirt. "I'll be home after school just like always."

"But I don't want you to go!" He whined loudly.

"I have to go to school; I don't want to be a high school drop out."

"But…." Sasuke sighed as he turned to face his pet. The raven scratched behind one of his orange ears, drawing a small purr from the fox.

"Behave for aniki and Kyuubi," He grabbed up his jacket and bag and left. Almost instantly Kyuubi barged in, looking especially happy about something.

"How's my favorite little brother?" Naruto was confused by the older fox's behavior.

"Kyuubi-niisan, are you feeling okay?" He squealed when his brother pounced on him. "You smell even more like Itachi-sama than usual," Naruto giggled. He knew something was going on between the two of them but he didn't want to investigate for fear of getting in trouble.

"Let's go play a game," The two foxes raced outside in animal form. Their fur shone in the early morning sun, their collars glinted and chimed as they pounced and tumbled in the still wet grass. It was about thirty minutes later when the smell of wet dog hit their noses, Kyuubi was immediately mode, ears pulled back and tails raised; lips pulled back in a silent snarl. At that moment Sai, in wolf form, leapt over the fence with his tail raised high. Kyuubi nosed Naruto's side, telling him to go get Itachi, the small fox darted away but Sai was faster and blocked his path.

He backed him into Kyuubi who snapped at his muzzle causing the wolf to jump back in surprise. Sai turned his attention to the older kitsune whose red eyes shone with blood lust and malice. Naruto's eyes widened as the two began to fight, tearing cries of pain from one another. He finally made his paws move and darted inside to find Itachi who was already on his way out to see what was happening.

"Sai, get away from him!" The wolf looked at him and limped into a corner to lick his wounds. Itachi looked at Kyuubi who was bleeding from a gash over his eye and chuckled, it he hadn't intervened he'd have probably killed the wolf. "Sai, I'll treat your wounds this time but next time you won't be so lucky," The wolf shifted forms and hung his head, ashamed at being beat by Kyuubi. "You too ya big baby," The fox stopped whining and shifted forms, a smug look on his face.

Naruto whined when Sai entered the house, blood dripping from various wounds inflicted by Kyuubi.

"Don't worry, Naru-kit, he's a helpless pup for now," Kyuubi grinned. The fox shifted forms and clung to his brother's leg, blushing as he watched Itachi bandage a wound on Sai's pale chest.

'_It reminds me of Master Sasuke….'_ His face exploded with color. How and why was he thinking about his master's body at a time like this?!

"Are you thinking naughty thoughts, Naruto?" Kyuubi muttered after seeing how red the kitsune's face was. The blonde blushed even deeper and he vigorously shook his head, though he knew he'd been caught. "That red face of yours says otherwise, little brother."

"Shut up, Kyuubi, I am not thinking naughty thoughts!" He calmed down and the blush disappeared.

"Stop teasing your brother and keep an eye on Sai while I give Yamato-san a call. It will be a while before he comes to get him," The Uchiha disappeared into the dining room.

"Let's go sit in the living room," Kyuubi made sure to keep Sai away from Naruto on the way. The three males sat in the living room in silence, Sai sat diagonal from the two foxes. "I'll be back in 20 minutes or so, Itachi-sama needs to speak with me," Kyuubi growled after a while. The man glared at Sai as he left and whispered to Naruto as well. "If he tries to hurt you, just call out for me and Itachi-sama, okay?" The young fox nodded as his brother left.

"So, Naruto-chan, are you excited about tomorrow?" The wolf's voice startled the fox.

"I guess so," He mumbled.

"You should be," Sai snorted. "As a pet, you'll be of age," He looked over the small fox.

"What do you mean?"

"Kyuubi hasn't told you yet?" The blonde shook his head. "Then it is not my place to tell you. If you'd been an only child, I would have since it really isn't pleasant finding out on your own. Kyuubi will tell you when he thinks you're ready."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Naruto finally blurted.

"Because if I were to be mean, your brother would more than likely kill me," He smiled lightly, though it seemed forced. "Have you ever been touched?" It took Naruto a second but he finally got what he meant and blushed. "I'll take that as a no," Sai moved to sit next to the blond on the couch.

He gave a somewhat friendly smile as he sat down. "Sasuke has never touched you?" Naruto nodded shyly, why was this any of Sai's business? The wolf pushed him down gently and undid his green pants. Naruto was scared; he didn't know what was happening or what to do. "I'm not going to hurt you," He whispered as he stuck a pale hand down his pants.

Naruto twitched when Sai touched his limp member, the pale teen then began to stroke him and Naruto mewled helplessly. The blonde's mind began to register what was happening but he couldn't stop what was happening nor could he control his body's reaction to Sai's fingertips.

"Well now, it seems you like being touched like this," The wolf grinned as he gripped the fox's now erect dick. Naruto's face exploded with color and he shut his blue eyes hard as he bit his lip. Sai began to pump the smaller boys' member, occasionally drawing small mews or whimpers from him. The wolf clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth after a few minutes, stopping him from crying out as he came. "Did that feel good?" The fox was too dazed to answer after both hands were removed. He redid Naruto's pants and hummed lightly to put him to sleep. "I can't wait until you're of age," Sai chuckled darkly licking his hand clean.

"Sai, move your sorry ass away from my brother," Kyuubi growled reentering the room. The wolf did so without question but the smile never left his face.

Xxxx

Naruto awoke a few hours later, his whole body felt heavy as he sat up in his master's bed. His boxers felt weird as he moved, they were stiff and uncomfortable. He suddenly remembered Sai and how he had touched him, he became sick to his stomach at the mere thought of what he had done.

"It's unusual to find you asleep at this time of day," Sasuke grunted startling the small fox. Naruto said nothing; he was too ashamed to speak to his master. "Naruto, is something wrong?" The Uchiha climbed onto the bed; the canopy was pinned back today. Naruto's eyes filled with tears, he furiously wiped at them but Sasuke caught his wrists. "Did Sai hurt you today?" He shook his head 'no'. "Then why are you so upset?"

"Sai…" He was chocking on his words and tears.

"Did Sai do something?" Naruto hesitantly nodded his head as he weakly tried tugging his wrists free. "What did he do?" Anger flared up within Sasuke as he looked at his very distressed pet.

"He touched me…." The Uchiha released his wrists.

"What do you mean?"

"He touched me here," His hand hovered over his crotch. Sasuke's anger turned into rage, how dare that mangy mutt touch his pet like that!?

"Does Kyuubi know about this?" He asked as calmly as he could. The fox shrugged his shoulders making Sasuke sigh. "I won't tell him if you don't want me to," Naruto vigorously shook his head. "Okay, I won't tell him," He slowly embraced the sobbing fox and held him tightly against his chest. "I'll stay home tomorrow, to make sure Sai doesn't ever do that again. Plus it's your birthday."

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled through his tears and the material of his master's jacket.

Xxxx

Kyuubi growled loudly from his spot on his master's bed. He sat cross legged on the soft black and red comforter of the bed.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," He snarled.

"I'll tell Yamato-san…" Kyuubi cut him off.

"No! Next time he even steps foot on this property, I'll kill him! He touched my brother in an inappropriate manner; he doesn't deserve to live now!"

"Kyuubi, he isn't a baby anymore," Itachi sighed. "Someone was bound to do it and it was Sai who did so. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it the first time you were touched like that?" He glared at his pet who gave a defeated sigh.

"But why did it have to be Sai of all people?" There was a soft whine to his voice.

"It just worked out that way. Sasuke is probably pretty pissed, that is if Naruto told him anyway."

"He tells Sasuke everything, Itachi-sama, you know that by now."

"Okay, then we know for sure that my otouto is really pissed. What are we going to do about tomorrow? It's Naruto's birthday and Sasuke will be at school."

"Maybe we should have Iruka and Kakashi come over? They know Naruto just as well as we do."

"I'll think that over, the more people to protect him the better," Kyuubi gave a sharp nod. "We should pause the game for now."

"No, the game shall continue, Ita-sama." A slow smirk spread across his face. "Tomorrow is my otouto's birthday and I plan on taking the game to another level," Itachi raised an eyebrow at his pet, what could he possibly have in mind? "Let me show you something," He jumped off the bed and began rummaging through the closet. From the closet he removed a rather large bag. He motioned for Itachi to look inside since he didn't want to remove the bags' contents.

"Did I ever tell you how evil you are?" The Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle as the fox placed the bag back in the closet.

"You have on many occasions, Ita-sama," Kyuubi gave a bark of laughter. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is a very big day for everyone," He laughed again as he climbed into bed with his master.

Xxxx

Sasuke stared out the window listlessly, Naruto had finally fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago but he was still whimpering in his sleep. The young Uchiha wanted so badly to beat Sai into a pulp; he had touched his pet, _his_ pet! Naruto's mind may have been that of a 15 year old but that didn't mean he knew what Sai had wanted from him; like Kyuubi always said, he was practically still a kit!

'_One of these days I'll make him pay for touching what's mine,'_ He growled to himself. Why was he getting so upset over this? Was he possibly jealous of Sai for touching Naruto in such an intimate way? _'No, of course not,'_ He shook his head. _'Then why do I feel like I have a huge gaping hole in my chest every time I look at him now?'_ Sasuke's chest began to ache at the thought, he clutched at his shirt over his heart. _'I've had him to myself almost my entire life, I don't know how to share him with anyone,'_ He smiled slightly when he remembered something Kyuubi had once told him as a child.

'_Naruto is my best friend, of course I'd be upset if someone touched him like that,'_ He brushed away the thought of jealousy. Sasuke was brought back to reality when a loud whimper issued from Naruto. He immediately climbed back onto the bed and curled himself protectively around his pet. "I'll never let Sai do anything to you ever again," He promised the sleeping fox.

* * *

Shukaku: What'd you think? Did you like this chapter or what? Cuz I sure had fun writing it during school the past few days.

Itachi: Focus on your school work, not your yaoi.

Shukaku: You don't own me! I don't have to listen to you!

Kyuubi: o.O What she means to say is plz R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Shukaku: Here's chapter 9! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Claimer: I do claim Lin as my own.

* * *

"Naru-kit, time to get up," Kyuubi said softly. The young red-yellow fox mewed in protest and tried curling into a tighter ball. "Come on, it's your birthday today," Kyuubi pressed a spot behind both ears, forcing Naruto to shift forms.

"Kyuubi-niichan, you know I don't like that," Naruto whined as he sat up.

"We didn't want you to miss out on the cake," Itachi smirked. The fox's blue eyes widened, he loved cake!

"Where's Master Sasuke though?" He asked excitedly, he was too wound up to worry.

"He's already downstairs," Kyuubi answered, blind folding his brother.

"Hey, what's going on?" He tried to pull the cloth off but his hand was slapped away by Kyuubi.

"Leave it, Naruto," He growled. The older kitsune helped the blonde off the bed and held his hand as they walked downstairs to the dining room. Once there Itachi headed for the light switch and Kyuubi stood behind Naruto, ready to remove the blind fold. Itachi held up a hand and mouthed a count down; Kyuubi jerked the blind fold off just as the lights flickered on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" The fox's eyes were saucer dishes as he looked around the room. He saw Gaara with Lee, Shikamaru with Neji, Sasori and Deidara, and even Kakashi and Iruka! There were a few others he couldn't quite remember but he knew for a fact that he didn't like the pink haired cat much. He blinked away the daze and looked for his master, he found him speaking quietly with Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's big sister; he often called her the bossy blonde with big boobs (A/N: He calls Tsunade the bossy blonde with gigantic boobs behind her back).

"Naruto, I cannot believe you're 16 now!" Lee laughed as he picked the blonde up. "You're getting kind of heavy, but that just means that you are growing!" He rubbed his cheek against Naruto's in a show of what he guessed was affection.

"Hey, he's 16 now, I don't think he likes being treated like a kit anymore," Neji chuckled as he walked over to greet the two males. Naruto wiggled free of Lee and stared up at Neji who smiled down at him kindly. "I'm sorry for scaring you all those times, I just don't like when you jump on my tail."

"Sorry about that, every time I saw you, you had a butterfly on your tail."

"Naruto, we're going to cut the cake without you!" Kyuubi called from the table. The blonde immediately dashed to the table where Sasuke sat him in his lap at the head of the table. Soon the candles were lit and everyone sang happy birthday, the pets sang a special song for their friend, one that only their species understood.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Naruto," Sasuke told him. The fox closed his eyes for a minute and then blew out the candles; everyone clapped and cheered.

"What'd you wish for, hmmm?" Deidara asked while Kyuubi and Itachi cut the cake.

"He can't tell you, Dei-kun," Lin laughed. "If he did it wouldn't come true."

"Right you are, Lin-chan," He smiled as Sasori held him tighter. Naruto smiled as he ate his piece of cake, he failed to see the grin that flashed between the four oldest men in the room.

"Oh, Sasuke," The Uchiha looked up at his brother. His eyes widened when a piece of cake was smashed into his face, tearing a gut busting laugh from everyone, including Naruto. He handed the blonde to Lin before wiping a hand over his face, removing some of the cake and icing.

"I'll get you for that, Itachi," He snatched up his uneaten cake and smashed it into his brothers' face. Now both Uchiha's were covered with icing. Kyuubi grinned as he began licking away the icing, earning a few whistles and shocked gasps. Sasuke smiled as he wiped his face and hands clean the best he could before sitting back down.

"Now its time to open gifts!" Kyuubi announced licking his lips clean.

Xxxx

The party lasted until noon; most of the pets were exhausted from the activities and were basically dead on their feet as they left. Naruto had enjoyed opening his gifts, mainly because they were all things he needed! Iruka and Kakashi had given him a new jacket, it had his name stitched on the back and it was made of a thin yet warm material with fake fur on the cuffs and hood. Gaara and Lee had given him a new set of clothes but they were too big for him at the moment. Most of the others had also given him clothes, usually he hated new clothes but he didn't mind this time, he needed new clothing.

"So, how've you enjoyed your birthday so far?" Sasuke asked in a slightly bored voice. Currently his pet was trying on the clothes he'd gotten from Sakura, he didn't like her but he loved her gift.

"Pretty good," He smiled as he slipped the shirt on. Sakura had gotten him a custom made shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, his name was below it in red. The pants were a bit short since he'd grown a little since she last saw him but he loved them anyway. They were denim jeans with vines and Rhine Stones on them going down the legs; he loved how they sparkled when he walked. "How do I look, Master?" He spun in a small circle for the Uchiha.

"I like your old clothes better," He gave a small teasing grin. Just as Naruto was about to jump at him, Kyuubi burst in and snatched him up.

"We're going to borrow little Naruto for a while okay, Sasuke?" Itachi was smiling and that usually meant he had something up his sleeve.

"Fine, but don't be too long, Tsunade is going be here soon," Naruto whined but Kyuubi was already out the door cackling like a maniac.

Xxxx

Sasuke looked up from his book when the door opened; a blur ran towards him and hid behind the couch; Itachi and Kyuubi the blur into the room.

"What did you guys do to him this time?" Sasuke set his book down and twisted to pick Naruto up from behind the couch. He was so shocked by what he saw he nearly dropped the fox.

"Do you like what you see, Otouto?" Itachi smirked at the boys shocked expression. Out of all the outfits Kyuubi had bought, they'd decided on a short, French Maid outfit, they'd even put make-up on him.

"He's not a dress up doll, Itachi," Sasuke growled finally releasing his pet. "Never do it again!"

"But doesn't he look cute?" Kyuubi insisted with a grin.

"That's not the point," Sasuke shook his head, he was obviously flustered. "Naruto, go change," The fox wasted no time in running to the bathroom to change and remove the make-up. "Both of you can leave my room and please don't dress him in female clothing again." The two men left whispering quietly to each other. Naruto soon emerge wearing his normal outfit but he didn't look right. "Naruto, are you feeling okay?"

"I—" The fox suddenly fox in his tracks. "I feel dizzy," He collapsed on the spot.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke basically jack knifed off the couch and scooped the fox into his arms. "Naruto, wake up!" The blonde didn't wake up, Sasuke crushed the fox against his chest, and he could feel his racing heart. "You have to wake up!" He hugged his pet tightly, why was he so scared all of a sudden? "Itachi, Kyuubi there's something wrong with Naruto!"

"We know," Kyuubi snatched his brother away.

"Sasuke, go outside, I need to do a full check up," Tsunade pushed Sasuke out of his room and shut the door.

"Itachi, what's happening? Why did Naruto collapse?!" He growled at his brother.

"It's sort of complicated, Sasuke," He sighed. "All pets go through a coming of age thing; normally they pass out the first day. By tomorrow morning he'll be awake but…." He gave his brother a pained look. "He'll be in a lot of pain, Sasuke, and you'll need to be by his side to help him through it."

"Why will he be in pain?"

"Because his body is going to change, little brother, he's going to grow finally. Most pets don't grow very much by the time they turn 16 because they're already close to their true height, but in Naruto's case he'll be growing a lot." He gave a soft smile. "Maybe he'll be as big as Kyuubi," Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I would hope not, I'd never get used to my little fox being that tall."

"Sasuke, do you have feelings for your pet?"

"Not the kind you think, Itachi," He hated when that thought came up. "He's my best friend; I could never like him that way."

"Never say never, foolish little brother," Itachi walked off leaving Sasuke alone. The young Uchiha slumped against the wall and slid down, letting his legs lay flat out.

Xxxx

When Tsunade and Kyuubi emerged from Sasuke's room both had worried looks on their faces. Sasuke looked up through his bangs which covered his eyes from their sight.

"Well, he's in for a hell of a lot of pain," Tsunade sighed. "You need to do everything you can to comfort him, Sasuke, these next few days will be hell." The woman muttered to herself as she left, she was as worried about the fox as everyone else was. Kyuubi sat down next to Sasuke who was now staring at the open door blankly.

"He woke up for a few minutes not long ago, I told him about what was happening," He took a sharp breath in. "He understands and he asked for you before he passed out again," The kitsune stood and looked down at the Uchiha who was still silent. "Sasuke, do not make me drag your ass into that room, it's hard enough having to watch my brother go through this thing!" Finally Sasuke stood, but his movements seemed forced and were not graceful as they normally were. He made it into the room and shut the door gently before turning his eyes to the bed where his pet lay sleeping. Though from where Sasuke stood it looked as though he were dead surrounded by the black canopy in the dwindling sunlight.

"Oh, Naruto," He groaned. He pulled the canopy back and climbed onto the bed, only when he sat down did he realize his body was trembling. He carefully lifted the smaller boys' body and cradled him in his arms, chocking back tears. Sasuke had never given it any mind at all but he now fully accepted that he was actually afraid of something. He was afraid of losing Naruto. The Uchiha resolved into tears as he lay on his side and was soon asleep, holding his pet to his chest, afraid to let him go.

* * *

Shukaku: I know it's short but what can you expect? Anyway, plz R&R people.


	10. Chapter 10

Shukaku: Plz do not kill me for this okay? Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke was awake by first light; he immediately looked down at Naruto to see if he was awake yet. His heart sank when he saw that his eyes were still closed, his mind and heart began to race as he went over what could have happened. Had he slipped into a coma? Was he ever going to see his pet smile again? These were only some of the fleeting questions that raced through the Uchiha's head. He held Naruto tightly as the minutes ticked by, he repeatedly checked to see if his pet was awake. Finally, two hours after he woke up, a low groan issued from the fox in his arms.

"Naruto!" Sasuke controlled his racing heart as he held his pet loosely. The fox's blue eyes opened slowly, he tilted his head to look at his master through half lidded eyes.

"Master Sasuke…..?" The Uchiha sighed and held him tightly.

"When you didn't wake up earlier I thought I'd lost you," He breathed into the blonde spikes.

"I would never leave you," He smiled. "Who would be here to make you happy if I did?"

"Stop thinking of only my happiness, dobe!" Naruto gave a shocked gasp; Sasuke had never called him something like that. "You know what's going on right?" The fox nodded slowly. "Then think about yourself for once," There was a long silence between them.

"Master, I'm scared," Sasuke nearly broke down again when he heard the frightened whimper. Naruto looked into the Uchiha's onyx eyes and saw the unspoken words, 'so am I'. Both males jumped when someone knocked on the door which opened to reveal Kyuubi and Tsunade.

"Sasuke, I need to speak with you," The woman beckoned him to her. The Uchiha's eyes widened, he couldn't possibly leave Naruto now, he'd only just woken up! "Kyuubi will watch him, he'll be fine," Reluctantly, he released his pet and got out of bed. He followed Tsunade out into the hall and lazily leaned against a wall as she closed the door. "I know you're worried about Naruto but please stop giving off that gloomy aura, Sasuke," She put her hands on her hips.

"It's not like me to worry so much about something but…. He's my best friend."

"Well don't give off such a gloomy aura; it'll only make things worse. Now listen to what I tell you closely okay?" The Uchiha nodded slightly, "I don't have any pain medicine for Naruto, and pets are immune to pain killers during this time. I do have this though," She held out a blue capsule. "If you think the pain is getting really bad just give him this."

"What will it do to him?" Sasuke questioned as he took the pill from her.

"It will put him a sort of suspended animation if you will, almost like a coma. His heart will slow along with his breathing so don't worry about not seeing his chest move. The drug only wears off once his coming of age ends and that's probably in three days time."

"Three days?! I have to watch my pet suffer for three whole days!?" He fell to his knees, eyes wide as he drew in gasping breathes.

"If you don't want to see him suffer, give him that pill," Tsunade said sternly. "I'll come back everyday when I can to check on him, take care and try not to destroy yourself over this." With that the busty vet left.

'_I don't know if I can give him this,'_ Sasuke thought as he entered his room. _'I don't know if I could stand seeing him in that kind of state.'_

"Sasuke, try to be happy or something because your damn gloomy attitude is pissing me off right now!" Kyuubi growled walking past him. The raven forced down his worries as he walked to the bed, setting the pill on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling so far?" He asked quietly as he held the fox in his arms.

"Good but I have to go to the bathroom," Sasuke chuckled as he released the fox. He watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, hopefully he wouldn't be struck down by the crippling pain while in there. The young Uchiha anxiously watched his pet emerge and immediately embraced him when he jumped onto the bed. Afraid of how silent his master was, Naruto chatted about the past few days and about his birthday, also about the past; Sasuke occasionally laughed as he too remembered their days of childhood. "Remember when—" He stopped talking and his eyes widened.

"It's starting," Sasuke fought back panic. Naruto gave a strangled cry as a wave of pain surged through his small body. He opened his mouth to scream as another, stronger wave surged through him; the raven placed his forearm near Naruto's mouth and winced when the fox bit down. If he hadn't done so, he'd have bitten his own tongue. After a few minutes the pain receded and Naruto released his master's bloodied arm to lay his head on his chest. It took him only a second to scent and taste the blood that was his masters.

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to hurt you," He said weakly.

"It wasn't your fault, I did it to stop you from biting your tongue," Sasuke examined his damaged arm and sighed, some were just flesh wounds while others had pierced the skin. "I'll be right back, call me if it starts again," He wasted no time in darting to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He sat on the bed as he cleaned the wounds, placing cotton over the bites before wrapping it in gauze.

Xxxx

This continued throughout the day, by nightfall Sasuke's entire right arm, including his hand, was bandaged. Everyone in the house was on edge, Lin was worried about both boys especially because Sasuke was refusing food and Naruto could barely hold any down. The small amount he did manage to retain usually came up the next time he ate; she was of course glad that both of them were at least taking liquids. Itachi sighed as he closed his brother's door; the teen was silent and growled at anyone who tried going near Naruto.

"I've never seen Sasuke like this before," Kyuubi mused as his master sat down.

"Nor have I," Itachi sighed heavily. "It's bad enough that Naruto is going through hell but now we have to put up with a very moody, very possessive Sasuke."

"He's always been possessive, Itachi-sama, it just never really showed until now."

"I guess you're right," A slow smirk spread across his face.

Xxxx

Sasuke warily looked at the digital clock which flashed 1: 23 a.m. making him groan and shift Naruto in his lap. Neither of them had gotten any sleep yet, right now the fox was resting against his chest but Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before another wave of pain hit.

"Master, I'm tired," Naruto whispered in a hoarse voice.

"You know you can't fall asleep," He whispered back. Sasuke sadly looked down at his pet's tear stained face, it was heart breaking to watch him suffer like this, he just wanted to take away the pain and make it his own.

"But I'm really tired," He complained in a childish voice.

"You'll just be woken up by the next wave of pain," The fox began to tremble again. "Another so soon?"

"I-it's happening again," He whimpered. Sasuke trapped the fox's legs between his own and tightened his hold on his upper body. Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a heart breaking cry of pain as his body began to shake violently in his masters arms. "IT HURTS!!" He screamed loudly. Sasuke placed his left hand in Naruto's mouth for him to bite down on.

"I know it hurts and I hate not being able to do anything about it." He clamped his jaw shut when his pet bit down hard, sending a jolt of pain up his arm. Two painful minutes later, Naruto's violent shaking slowly came to a stop and he unclenched his jaw, releasing the Uchiha's bloodied hand and wrist. Sasuke silently cleaned and bandaged the hand before wiping the blood from his pet's face. He snatched up a glass of water and made Naruto drink some in an attempt to rinse away the blood in his mouth. The pale teen stroked the fox's back soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"Try to get a few minutes rest, Naruto," He murmured to the exhausted boy. The fox gave a soft whimper and closed his eyes. _'I can't keep holding him every time he has an attack,'_ He thought. _'They just get stronger every time! Soon, they'll be too much for me to handle,'_ His eyes drifted around the room, landing on one of his school ties. _'Only if it comes to it,'_ He bit his lip at the thought of tying his pet down. He heard Naruto whimper and continued to stroke his back, whispering softly to him. "I won't leave you, I promise," He whispered to the resting fox.

Xxxx

The morning was no better for Sasuke or Naruto; the poor fox never stopped trembling from the intense attacks. The Uchiha's entire left arm was now bandaged and he was running out of ideas.

"Do you want to try and eat something?" He asked roughly. The pale teens' eyes were dark from lack of sleep, every time he drifted off Naruto's screams of pain would wake him with a start. The fox nodded weakly and nibbled on the muffin his master held to his lips. Sasuke smiled when the few bites he'd taken stayed down, maybe his stomach wasn't going to act up today. That smile faltered when Naruto's face 

paled and his skin became clammy. He snatched the pail from beside the bed just as Naruto climbed to the edge for it. A minute later the bites of muffin came up and he soon began dry heaving, tears spilling down his whiskered cheeks.

"My throat burns," He cried as Sasuke set the pail down to clean his face.

"It's okay, we'll try again later," The teen wiped his face and set the food tray aside. He pulled Naruto against him to lie on his side, hoping to better restrain his limbs when the next wave hit. It wasn't long before the pain returned and surged through his body; without thinking Sasuke pressed the fox's face to his shoulder and held back a gasp when he felt the sharp canines pierce his flesh through the thin black shirt he wore. The Uchiha counted the minutes as they passed, gritting his teeth against the pain as his pet continued to bite him. Finally, four minutes later, the pain stopped and Naruto's trembling subsided some as he released Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto forced down the water he was given and curled his trembling body into a loose ball after his limbs were released.

"I-isn't there something else I can bite into, Master Sasuke?" Naruto whined softly as he watched the raven bandage his shoulder, tugging at the ends with his teeth and left hand.

"I'll find something eventually, don't worry about it," He snorted. The fox was worrying about him again, even after that chat they'd had about worrying about him.

"But I keep hurting you!" He tried raising his voice but it came out funny.

"What did I tell you about worrying about me?" He growled at the trembling fox. "Now is not the time to worry about me! Worry about yourself, Naruto!"

"How can I worry about myself when you're in pain too?" He looked at his master's bandaged limbs.

"Just don't," Sasuke sighed. "Worrying too much is bad, especially for you in your current position."

"You're right, I'll try not to worry anymore," He gave a weak smile.

Xxxx

Itachi sighed as he shut the door of his room, Naruto's cry's always echoed through the house when the pain set in.

"Is it Friday yet?" Kyuubi complained, removing the pillow from his head.

"Stop asking me if it's Friday, Kyuubi," The elder Uchiha groaned rubbing his throbbing temples. "Your complaining isn't making this any better."

"Naruto's coming of age is insane, it's worse than mine!"

"Do you even know why, Kyuubi?"

"It could be a number of things, Itachi-sama," The fox pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anything in his genes?" Kyuubi's head jerked up at that question.

"It could be I mean his mother was a pure fox pet, as was father. My mother was the same…. Never mind, it isn't in his genes." He slapped his forehead. "Tsunade already told me, and I almost forgot! It's because of his growth problem."

"I could have told you that," Truth be told, Naruto's endless cries of pain were giving everyone headaches, even making people forget some things. "These headaches are making people forget things," He sighed.

"Only two more days," Kyuubi fell back with a groan, once again covering his head with a pillow.

* * *

Shukaku: Again plz do not kill me! -runs from angry reviewers-

Sasuke: Evil bitch! Anyway plz R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Shukaku: Okay, sorry for the late update here but I've been kinda busy.

Sasuke: Yeah watching the wheather all day long.

Shukaku: Shut up, teme, I always watch the wheather this time of year.

Itachi: For those of you who don't know hurricane Ike is heading towards Texas where Shukaku lives.

Shukaku: Hey, that was my line!

Naruto:... I wanna do disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Shukaku does not own Naruto.

Claimer: She does own Lin and Marcus though.

* * *

Sasuke weakly slid into bed next to Naruto who was lying on his back at the moment. Tsunade had suggested he do so to help ease his constant trembling and suppress the worst of the pain. The Uchiha had now been awake for almost 48 hours with no break in sight!

"Back off, Kyuubi," He growled at the kitsune who'd slipped into the room in fox form. The red eyed man switched forms and glared at his master's little brother.

"Don't tell me to back off, Sasuke!" He snapped back, pulling his lips back to show his canines. "Naruto is my little brother; I'm allowed to see him!" Sasuke watched Kyuubi wearily; he was in no mood to have other people near his pet. The fox shifted forms and slipped under the canopy, jumping onto the bed next to his brother. He nosed the blonde's side and whimpered softly at him.

"Kyuubi-niisan….?" Naruto rasped in a low voice that was barely recognizable. The fox whimpered again and licked the teens hand reassuringly. "I'll be fine, niisan," Kyuubi yipped and licked his hand again before leaving. Naruto groaned as soon as the door closed and Sasuke swore low, he'd been fighting back the pain just to speak with his big brother.

"Naruto, its okay just let it out now," He whispered. The pain was lasting longer and longer, it was now up to seven minutes. The blonde screamed and twisted against Sasuke who had snatched up a tie and placed it in his mouth. _'It's getting to that point,'_ He thought as he struggled to restrain his pets' limbs. _'Before the next attack I'll do it,'_ Seven minutes later, Naruto stopped screaming and lay limp in his master's arms.

"I have to go," He panted. Sasuke helped the fox out of bed and into the bathroom, remaining outside as his pet did what he had to do.

"Are you okay?" The fox sort of nodded but Sasuke knew he wasn't okay at all. He lifted the boy with a grunt, either Sasuke was getting weaker or Naruto had definitely gained weight. "You can barely eat but you're getting heavier," He muttered. The blonde gave a sheepish grin at the comment. Sasuke left Naruto get comfortable again before he went around collecting some stuff; he cringed when his eyes fell on the chain leash Kyuubi had given the blonde. _'It'll have to do,'_ He thought grabbing up an old collar. "Naruto, please understand that what I'm about to do is for your own safety as well as my own."

"What are you going to do?" His red rimmed eyes widened when they fell upon the ties and collar.

"Those painful spasms are getting too strong for me to control and it's getting harder for me to restrain your limbs whenever they happen. I didn't want to do this until the very end but…… I'm sorry. I have to tie you down, please don't be angry." The fox began to tremble, were the spasms that bad? The Uchiha was careful not to tie the ties too tight on his wrists and made sure to keep the collar loose on his left ankle as well. He found some extra ties and knotted them together so they could be tied to the bed rails along with the chain leash. "It had to be done, forgive me," He brushed a lock of blonde hair away from his face (A/N: Sasuke will be slightly OOC for a while).

"I don't care as long as it keeps you safe," He smiled lightly. The Uchiha said nothing as he hooked an arm around his pet's waist to comfort him a little and turned his head away from the blonde so he didn't have to look at what he'd done. His glazed over eyes found the blue pill, so far he'd resisted using it but now he didn't know if he could stop himself from giving it to Naruto after the next wave.

'_I may have to,'_ He thought bitterly. _'I haven't gotten any sleep for the past two days and it's starting to show and I've also missed school too. I'll have a lot of make-up work to do,'_ Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the first tremble of pain from Naruto. He held the small waist tightly as the fox began to shake and placed a tie in his mouth. Soon the blonde was struggling against the binds on his limbs, tossing his head this way and that as he desperately tried curling into a ball. Sasuke heard the sound of cloth tearing and cursed, Naruto wasn't just getting heavier, he was getting stronger too.

That's when it happened. As if in slow motion, just as Sasuke turned his head to see which limb had broken free, Naruto's hand came down on his cheek. Sasuke jerked back and covered his cheek, cursing low at how badly it stung. The fox's struggling ceased when he saw the blood seeping from between his master's fingers.

"Master Sasuke, I didn't mean to harm you!" He sobbed as the pain faded. The Uchiha only shook his head as he wiped away the blood.

"You had no control over it," He muttered removing the tie from his mouth (A/N: It sort of slipped out when he was twisting around). He quickly bandaged the cuts and snatched the pill off the nightstand. "Do you want the pain to stop?"

"Y-yes," He answered in a small voice. Sasuke turned to him, eyes hidden behind his bangs and held out the pill for him to see. "What is that?"

"It'll make you sleep for a while, just until tomorrow," Sasuke bit out. "You won't feel anymore pain," The fox continued to stare at the blue capsule in his master's hand. "Do you want to take it?" The blonde nodded, he would do anything to end the pain. The Uchiha bit his lip as he held Naruto's head up and placed the pill in his mouth. He gave his pet some water to wash it down with and lay his head back down to wait for it to take effect.

"I feel funny," Naruto mumbled trying to blink away the haze at the edge of his vision.

"Don't fight it," Sasuke stroked his hair as he closed his eyes. A few minutes later he checked the blondes pulse and found what Tsunade had said to be true; he could barely feel his pulse or see his chest rise. _'Sleep well, Naruto,'_ He released the binds and tossed them aside. It was only then that he noticed Naruto's growth, if they'd been standing up he'd just barely be at the Uchiha's chest. _'I'll go speak with Kyuubi about getting him into some new clothes.'_

Xxxx

"He's grown that much in just two days?" Kyuubi smirked; if this kept up he'd be taller than Sasuke by the next day.

"Yeah and he needs different clothes," Sasuke forced back a blush. Why was he reacting to the thought of his pet having his clothes changed?

"Too scared to do it yourself?" The fox raised an eyebrow at him. The game was continuing without either of the older boys having to do anything.

"No, I just rather have you do it since he's your brother, Kyuubi," He snapped.

"You're embarrassed is that it?" This time the blush won and rose on his cheeks. "That's understandable," He shrugged lazily. "Alright, I'll change his clothes, though I hope you don't mind if I put him in some of your old clothes."

"I don't care, just do it," He glared at the fox who only smirked as he headed to the younger Uchiha's room. _'He and aniki are up to something, I just know they are,'_ He recalled everything that had happened up till now but only became confused, none of it seemed to connect in his mind. He sighed to himself as he slowly followed after Kyuubi; he didn't feel like walking in when his pet was nearly naked. Sasuke let his tired mind drift as he walked; he soon began to picture Naruto naked…. _'Stop right there, Uchiha.'_

He stopped in his tracks and stared ahead blankly. Sure he'd seen the blonde naked before but he'd been smaller and still child like. Now he was taller and less child like, he couldn't possibly think of him like that now! He shook his head angrily to rid his mind of such thoughts and continued to his room.

"You made the right call, otouto," Itachi muttered from the door to Sasuke's right.

"I know I did, Itachi, but did I make it at the right time?" He shoved his bandaged hands into his pockets and glared at the floor.

"Tomorrow night is the last night you have to see him like this." The elder Uchiha moved to stand in front of his brother. "Everything will be back to normal tomorrow," He saw the younger boy stiffen.

"Nothing will be 'normal' about tomorrow, aniki; Naruto probably won't be the same as he was!" He withdrew his hands from his pockets and clenched them at his sides.

"His body may be different but that's all."

"Not just his body, Itachi, his emotions will change," Sasuke glared at him. "He will no longer act like a kit! The Naruto I know is gone now, he'll be different, he'll…!" The young Uchiha finally broke down, after two long days he'd reached his mental and emotional limit.

"We will deal with things one step at a time, little brother," Itachi rubbed his back in slow circles. "I promise you everything will be just fine."

Xxxx

Kyuubi looked up when Itachi entered the room carrying his little brother, he instantly noticed the boys tear stained cheeks and realized what had happened.

"He finally reached his limit," Itachi sighed laying Sasuke beside Naruto. "I think he's beginning to realize that his feelings are more than just friendly and that their relationship is about to take another turn."

"It's about time," Kyuubi snorted. "I knew he liked Naruto the first time he held him. He's been denying his feelings for a long time, Itachi-sama, too long if you ask me."

"We are no longer the masters of this game, love; we'll let them continue at their own pace."

"Just when it was about to get really good too," The fox pouted as he followed his master. _'Oh well, I guess he's right, the game was taken out of our hands on Naruto's birthday. I guess that means Naru-kit and Sasuke have become the masters of the game intended to get them together.'_ He smirked, _'I can't wait to see how the rest of this plays out.'_

Xxxx

Sasuke awoke that night with a pounding headache. He rubbed his throbbing temples in an attempt to ease the pain and took a sip of water. The raven lay back and stared at the ceiling as he recalled the dream he'd had.

**Sasuke's Dream**

_Naruto smiled at his master as they played outside, they were kids again. Sasuke laughed as he chased his pet in a game of tag, he was it and had yet to tag Naruto. The 16 year old Sasuke watched the scene play out with a blank expression; he was going to miss his pets' childish antics. The image suddenly shattered and was replaced by an image of his pet writhing in pain, desperately clinging to his master as wave after wave of pain surged through him. This image shattered as well and Sasuke was surrounded by darkness, the only light came from him and the small blonde in front of him._

"_Master, don't be sad, I'll always be me no matter what," He assured. "I may look different physically and sound different but it's still me. Yes, I may lose my childish behaviors but that doesn't mean you should think of me as an entirely different person okay?"_

"_Please don't leave," Sasuke reached out a hand towards him._

"_I have to go," The blonde slowly turned away. "I'll see you soon, Master, and remember that no matter what happens, I'm still me."_

**Reality**

That was around the time Sasuke woke up. Had Naruto truly talked to him? Was it possible that the fox had found a way to communicate with him through his dreams? He looked at his sleeping pet, somewhere inside him was his inner child whom Sasuke knew would never truly leave, the fox himself had said it to him.

'_I'll see you soon as well, Naruto,'_ Like when they were little, Sasuke draped one arm over his waist and fell asleep, though he was used to doing this when Naruto was in fox form.

* * *

Shukaku: Again sorry for the late update. As Itachi and Sasuke both stated I have been tracking Hurricane Ike as it approaches the Texas coast. I probably won't update for a while after this because power is expected to go out for a while so just be patient and bear with me on this. So all Texas based fanfiction writers please stay safe this weekend, especially if you are riding out the storm like I am. If you know someone from Texas and you know they are riding Ike out please wish them luck, thank you.

Itachi: R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Shukaku: Hello all! Alright chapter 12 is here!

Sasuke: Took ya long enough.

Shukaku: Shut it, Uchiha. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Claimer: I only claim Lin and Marcus.

"..." Normal talking

_'...'_ Thinking, dream thoughts

_"..."_ Connection thoughts

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning feeling slightly rested; he hadn't slept well because of his fear of losing Naruto. He looked at his pet and his black eyes widened, the fox had grown overnight! Sasuke stretched out beside him and nearly gasped, he was at least two or three inches taller now!

'_I didn't think he would actually get this tall,'_ He thought slightly amused. _'Well, at least he isn't as tall as Kyuubi; if he were I'd be kinda freaked out.'_ Sasuke touched the fox's warm arm and found in well muscled, he became curious and ran his fingertips along the length of that arm and found it the same. _'He's lost all traces of fat from his body,' _He observed slightly astonished. The Uchiha curiously touched his pets exposed calf and found it subtly muscled too; forcing down a blush he felt the fox's thigh through his shorts and found the same thing. _'Growing taller wasn't the only thing that changed,'_ during a pets coming of age, their bodies formed the firm muscles they would need to survive the rest of their lives. It wasn't noticeable but when they attacked, even in human form, the muscle was evident, though it took a careful eye to catch it.

Sasuke's eyes travelled up to his pets exposed belly and found a curious spiral mark there. His fingertips tingled at the mere thought of gliding over that smooth flesh. The raven allowed himself to trail his fingers over the exposed flesh and found it taut and firm; hell if Naruto wanted to he could have a damn six pack now! As if on its own accord, his hand snaked up the sleeping blonde's shirt to feel his smooth chest. He found it smooth and firm, the muscle beneath was tightly coiled as if he were ready to strike with his arms or something. Sasuke had always wondered why pet muscle never showed once they gained it but he guessed he'd probably never know. A hand suddenly shot out and grasped his pale wrist, yanking his hand out from under the blonde's shirt.

"Stop now before you lose yourself," Itachi hissed. Sasuke quickly jerked his wrist back and blinked his eyes a few times to clear his mind.

"What just happened? My head is all fuzzy and I don't remember anything," He pressed a hand to his head in an attempt to remember.

"It happens sometimes," Itachi sighed earning a confused look. "On rare occasions, pets emit a scent that only their master can smell, this normally occurs on the last day of their coming of age. Pets like Naruto, are some of the rare few who do this and fortunately I caught you before it affected you any farther."

"Thanks, I guess," Sasuke mumbled.

"Be careful today, the scent will spike at random times. If you find yourself being pulled in, just pinch yourself or something."

"Whatever," Itachi gave him one last glance and left. _'I'll have to watch myself today,'_ He gently brushed the fox's long bangs away from his still boyish face. _'I hate to admit it but I'm going to miss that baby face of his.'_

Xxxx

Sasuke sighed as he watched over the still sleeping Naruto, Tsunade had told him to watch over the fox just in case he awoke earlier than expected; Sasuke really wished he would. The fox had shown some signs of regaining consciousness not long ago such as twitching his fingers and toes and emitting low groans. The Uchiha had taken the blonde's right hand into both of his; he always became excited when he felt the fox's fingers twitch within his grasp.

"_Master Sasuke, can you hear me?" _The raven nearly jumped when the blonde's child like voice floated into his mind.

"_I hear you," _He replied a little unsure. Was he going crazy now?

"_It's good to hear your voice,"_ The fox confessed. _"Only a little longer and I'll be awake again."_

"_How is it that you are talking to me?" _Sasuke had a feeling Kyuubi and Tsunade hadn't told him everything they knew.

"_Rare pets, like me, can communicate with our masters through thoughts. The connection was established the day we met but our minds were still too young to actually connect properly. Once I gained my human form, I was able to fully connect with you but you had blocked your mind off from everything; including me." _Sasuke heard the sad note in his voice._ "That accidental kiss broke the barriers and once again allowed be to establish a more permanent connection with you. I tried speaking to you but you couldn't hear me; I guess my coming of age was the shock that finally allowed you to hear me."_

"_Why did you have to bring up the kiss?" _Sasuke mentally groaned causing Naruto to giggle.

"_Sorry but if I hadn't you wouldn't have understood," _The fox was suddenly silent, Sasuke mentally reached out, worried that something had happened. _"I have to go; I can't stay long in my current condition. Once I'm awake I'll be able to speak with you as much as I want."_

"_Okay, rest now, Naruto," _He felt the fox's presence fade and sighed. Sasuke gently stroked the back of Naruto's hand with the pad of his thumb as he thought about the last few days.

Xxxx

Sasuke took a bite of bread and chewed it thoughtfully, he hadn't had a full meal in three days and Lin was starting to nag him about eating something already. He had finally relented and was holding down what he'd eaten so far. The raven heard a loud whine from behind the closed door and sighed; it was Kyuubi again.

"It's open, Kyuubi," He called in a tired voice. Sasuke heard the familiar sound of bones popping and knew he'd been in fox form. There was a click and the kitsune entered the room, his tails and ears twitching anxiously.

"Anything yet, Sasuke?" He begged hoping his brother had finally woken up.

"Nothing, but he is beginning to twitch more," Kyuubi brightened up some at this.

"Well, make sure to tell me when he wakes up," The fox left hurriedly, not wanting to stay in the room much longer.

"Only a little longer," He whispered to himself. The young Uchiha tried to fight off the oncoming sleep that was drawing him in but he eventually gave in and fell asleep.

**Sasuke's Dream**

_Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in his room, alone._

'_Naruto?' He called out knowing full well he'd get no answer. The Uchiha shrugged to himself and wandered out of his room into the hall. He heard a soft groan from a nearby room and decided to investigate, though he guessed it was only Itachi and Kyuubi. 'Why would I be dreaming about them?' He gave a disgusted shudder as he reached for the door. He opened it slowly and froze in his tracks at what he saw. 'This is wrong,' He said to himself. Sasuke tried to look away but the scene before him held him rooted in place._

_The raven watched horrified as Naruto bent over the table as Sasuke, dream Sasuke grinned down at him. His dream self grunted as he thrust his hard dick into Naruto who gasped in shock and shut his glazed blue eyes._

'_No, no, no, no, no!! This is wrong!' Sasuke grasped his head and clamped his eyes shut. 'Stop it!! Make it stop!!'_

**Reality**

Sasuke hissed painfully as he shot up, glaring at his brother who had pinched and twisted a small amount of flesh on his arm between his thumb and forefinger.

"What the fuck was that for, Itachi?!" He snarled rubbing his arm. The elder Uchiha ignored his language and gave him a bored look.

"Naruto's scent was affecting you again in your sleep," He said simply.

"That's what I get for falling asleep," Sasuke sighed calming down. "Whatever perverted disease you have got passed on to me," He joked.

"If you just had a sexual dream then don't blame it on me," Itachi snorted. "That was your own mind running wild while under Naruto's scent influence." Sasuke looked away childishly.

"Is it right to have those kinds of feelings for your pet? I don't understand what's happening to me, to us." Itachi rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes its right and sometimes its wrong," He sighed. "It's up to you to decide if what you feel for Naruto is right or wrong." With that he left, leaving Sasuke even more confused.

Xxxx

Sasuke anxiously sat by Naruto's bedside, it was now nightfall and the atmosphere within the mansion was very tense. The Uchiha quickly glanced at the clock, it was 10: 35 and the fox had yet to wake up.

'_Please wake up soon,' _He pleaded quietly. After what seemed like hours, he saw his pets' ears twitch. He gave an excited gasp as he watched other parts of the teens' body begin to twitch. Three things happened then: First, the fox lifted his hand which Sasuke grasped. Second, the teens' eyes began to flutter as if trying to open. Finally, his eyes opened slowly and he mouthed Sasuke's name. "Naruto, I'm right here," the fox looked at him sleepily.

"Sasuke-sama…..?" The pale teen gave the tan hand a light squeeze. "You need to take a shower," He mumbled as Itachi and Kyuubi rushed in. The two men burst out laughing as they walked to the side of the bed, followed closely by Tsunade.

"Well now, he's much more alert than I would have expected. Much more than you, Kyuubi," The fox blushed and looked away. "I'll set up an appointment for two weeks from today. After that I won't have to see him for six months." With that she left but returned a moment later. "Here's a late birthday gift," She handed Sasuke her necklace, knowing that he'd put it on Naruto later.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake, otouto-san!" Kyuubi practically jumped on his brother, earning a squeak from the boy and a displeased growl from Sasuke. "Oh shush, you've had him to yourself for the past three days," He stuck his tongue out as he continued to hug the shorter boy. "My, oh my how you've grown! You're still shorter than me but you're like an inch or two taller than Sasuke now."

"Kyuubi-niisan, I can't breathe!" The fox released his brother with a nervous laugh.

"I agree with Kyu-chan, it's good to see you finally awake. It was getting rather boring and dull without you," Itachi smirked.

"Thank you, all of you for watching over me," His voice was so soft that Sasuke thought his voice hadn't even changed.

"Let's go, Kyu-chan, they need some time," Itachi grabbed his lovers wrist and tugged him off the bed and out of the room. Once the door closed, Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position and sighed as he looked down at his long limbs.

"It'll take some time for me to get used to all this," He laughed quietly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Sasuke muttered. Their eyes met and there was a long awkward silence as they looked away. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did three days ago," He chuckled. "It's weird to think that three days ago I was no taller than an 8 year old and now I'm an inch taller than you."

"I'm going to miss calling you little…." He thought about it. "I'll still call you little Naruto cause you're still younger."

"No fair," He pouted. Sasuke rubbed his head, smirking lightly at his long hair.

"At some point we'll have to get you a hair cut," He mused twirling a lock of blonde hair around his index finger. The fox reached up and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling when he realized it now reached past his shoulders.

"Can I keep it this way for a little while, Master? I sort of like it," Sasuke cringed when the fox said master. He thought Naruto would have grown out of that stupid phase of calling him master but again he could only hope.

"Sure, you can do whatever you want," He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled the blonde against him in a hug.

"Master…..?" The fox was silenced by a soft growl.

"Don't talk, we have time to talk tomorrow," Naruto heard his voice crack and sighed. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist and settled back against the pillows on his side, holding the shaking teen against him. Sasuke quietly sobbed into his pet's shirt, he was so happy he was finally awake and he could set aside his fear of losing him now.

'_I will never be able to repay him for these last few days,' _Naruto thought closing his eyes. _'I'm so glad I'm with him again,'_ He smiled into his master's hair as he fell asleep.

Xxxx

Morning found the Uchiha Mansion bustling with excitement, so much so that Naruto refused to leave Sasuke's room.

"My ears hurt!" He complained flattening his ears against his head. Aside from getting taller and all, there was some side effects that would leave after a few days. As a fox pet aged it gained more tails in human form, so two tails now swayed behind Naruto but the foxes normally only showed one tail in human form; unfortunately Naruto didn't know how to hide the second tail yet. Naruto's canine's were elongated and poked out over his bottom lip; this would go back to normal in a few days. The kitsune's hands were clawed so he had to be careful for the next few days until his nails shortened again. His human ears were more pointed and his eyes slightly more slanted, this would stay the same no matter what; it wasn't a side effect. "All my senses are in overdrive or something!" He fell back on the bed, his eyes swirling.

"That'll go away tomorrow," Sasuke sighed. Tsunade had basically lectured him for like an hour this morning about Naruto's new senses and what not. And of course not one to sugar coat things, she'd flat out told him no sex for at least six months otherwise he'd be in trouble. _'Does she honestly think I would do that to him?' _He pushed the thought away and sighed. "Go try to take a bath or something," Luckily Sasuke had already showered so the fox couldn't say anything to him.

"You know I don't know how to," He almost snapped.

"Then take a shower," The fox whimpered then. "Fine, I'll help but only with your hair," The blonde smiled as he snatched up some clothes and darted into the bathroom. Sasuke soon heard the tap running and forced his thoughts elsewhere. _'He's still such a baby,'_ He heard a yelp and a loud splash and held back a laugh. _'Some things will never change.'_

"I hit my head again," He whined from the tub. The raven chuckled to himself as he walked into the bathroom, the blonde couldn't go a minute without getting hurt.

"I really should have Kyuubi do this because of how sensitive you are," Naruto looked at him over his shoulder.

"Niisan would still make you do it," Sasuke knew he was right. The evil fox would tell him to do it because he was his master or because he was too lazy. The raven sighed as he went about washing his pet's hair; he even rubbed behind the fox's ears to distract him from the slight pain radiating from his scalp.

"Alright, I know you know how to dry yourself off by now, Naruto," He chuckled washing the shampoo from his hair. The blonde nodded as his master left and snatched up the towel from the edge of the tub. Naruto dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he dried his long hair.

'_This is really my body now?'_ He thought looking at his reflection in the full body mirror. The blonde's hand trembled as he reached up to touch his face, wondering if what he saw was real. His blue eyes were more slanted than before, they were a slightly deeper blue but still just as bright as always. The whisker marks on his ever so tan cheeks were darker and more defined. He'd lost the chubbiness that his cheeks once held, heck he'd basically lost every trace of fat from his body! He touched his torso and mid-section, finding them well toned and firm. He loved how his new muscles rippled beneath his skin, they weren't big like those body builders or anything but you could still see them.

After poking almost every part of his body, Naruto finally got dressed in the outfit Gaara and Lee had given him. He pulled on his boxers before pulling on the very comfortable orange pants that fit him perfectly.

'_I'll have to thank them some time,' _He thought as his two tails reappeared. He sighed and pulled on the black t-shirt, it was sort of loose but Naruto didn't care, he liked it. He twisted around and smiled, someone had stitched the Uchiha Crest on the back of the shirt some time after the party.

"Naruto, are you okay?" The young fox jumped, he hadn't heard Sasuke walk in.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," The Uchiha grasped his elbow and tugged him towards the sink. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to do something about your hair," He grunted. Naruto once again looked at the mirror and saw what he meant. His hair, not unlike normal, was sticking up in every possible direction but the rest was a tangled mess. "Alright, this might hurt a little," He pulled out a brush.

"I hate brushes," Naruto looked for an escape route but he knew for a fact that Sasuke would catch him no matter what. The Uchiha began to brush through the blonde hair gently at first but it became harder as the brush began to snag on the tough knots. "Ow, stop pulling so hard!" He whined trying to pull away.

"Stop moving so much then!" He finally brushed out the last knot and gave the fox a soothing ear rub. "Alright, this will be less painful," He shoved a hand into a drawer and produced a thick pony tail holder. The Uchiha pulled the mass of silky blonde hair into a low pony and gave him another ear rub as praise for being so good. "Now, let's go downstairs for a little," He tugged the whining fox along behind him.

"I still say we should take control of the game again, Itachi-sama," Kyuubi pouted once the younger boys disappeared down the stairs.

"I'm thinking about doing just that, so don't worry, Kyu-chan," He kissed the fox's cheek and took his hand. "For now, let's go have some fun with the others."

"Why can't we have fun in your room?" The kitsune gave a devilish smile as his master tugged him downstairs to join the others.

* * *

Shukaku: That's my longest chapter yet! Cute right? Right, the lemon between Sasuke and Naruto is only a few short chapters away so get ready for it!

Sasuke: Now she announces it.

Shukaku: I will tie you to a chair and lock you in a closet.

Naruto: Plz R&R before they kill each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Shukaku: Here's another chapter everyone! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"..." Normal talking

_'...'_ Thinking/Dreaming

_"..."_ Connection thoughts

* * *

The days following Naruto's awakening were awkward and embarrassing. The fox still found some things unbearable, such as loud noises, especially if they were coming from Itachi's room.

"How did I not hear them before?" He growled one morning as his master dressed for school. Sasuke now found changing in front of his pet very awkward and now changed in the bathroom with the double doors closed.

"If you don't stop complaining about it, I'm going to kick you out of this room, dobe." Naruto pouted, Sasuke now called him dobe whenever he went on a rant that lasted for more than a day or so.

"You're such a bad liar, Master Sasuke-teme," Naruto of course retorted with the use of teme whenever his master called him dobe.

"Am I now?" The fox gave a startled gasp when the raven darted from the bathroom and pounced on him.

"Yes, you are," He laughed as the Uchiha rolled away. "You should be going soon," He nervously fingered the pendent on his collar as well as the necklace Tsunade had given him.

"I'll see you later, Naruto," He ruffled the blonde's hair and got off the bed, snatching up his bag on the way out. _"Don't let Kyuubi spoil you too much today,"_ He warned.

"_I won't, Master,"_ Naruto smiled, they used their connection a lot these days. The fox stared up at the canopy, arms out beside him as he thought about the last few days. Neither boy stood very close together, it was as if they were magnates that repelled instead of attracted. Naruto never slept in human form and if he did it was probably because he was too tired to shift forms. He enjoyed the fact that Sasuke allowed him to do just about anything he wanted though he still wasn't allowed outside unsupervised.

"Ne, Naru-chan, you awake yet?" The blonde cringed when he heard Kyuubi say his new nickname. Since he could technically no longer be called kit, he now called him –chan which got on his nerves; he was no female.

"Yes, I'm awake, Kyuubi," He answered holding back a growl. The kitsune poked his head into the room and pounced on his brother who gave a startled cry.

"Quit being such a grouch," He laughed. "You're acting like Sasuke and that's no fun."

"Leave me alone, niisan," Naruto whined trying to push the larger fox away. He yelped when Kyuubi grasped his wrists, pinning them to either side of his head.

"I know why you're so down, otouto," He purred. "You can't stand being away from Sasuke for long amounts of time," Naruto stopped struggling. "It happens to us all, not just you. This phase will pass after a while, don't worry."

"It's just a phase?" The older kitsune nodded and released his wrists. _'Then what are these other feelings mixed up with it?'_

"Come on, let's go watch T.V. okay," Kyuubi got off the bed and gave a wicked smirk. Naruto squealed loudly when the fox threw him over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his legs to keep him from falling.

"Kyuubi put me down!" He desperately clung to the back of his brother's shirt.

"Nope, cause I know you'll just sit right back down and not move until Sasuke returns."

"You never had a problem with me doing it before," Naruto retorted as Kyuubi made his way downstairs.

"That's because you still acted like a kit," He snapped back. Naruto fell silent and stopped struggling; he knew the older fox was right. He gave a loud 'oof' when he was not so gently deposited on the couch by his brother. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" Kyuubi asked over his shoulder as he looked through the wide collection of movies.

"I don't care, pick whatever you want," He sighed. The blonde pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

"Then we'll watch this," He tossed the case over his shoulder without looking, Naruto caught it easily in one hand.

"What are you trying to pull, niisan?" He raised an eyebrow at the case in his hand. "Out of all the movies we have you had to pick The Fox and the Hound?"

"Go ahead and pick something else if you don't like it," The fox moved out of the way after hearing Naruto's feet touch the floor. The younger boy ran his eyes over the various movies before settling for Underworld Evolution, he'd always wanted to watch it. "Good enough," The fox got the CD from the case and popped it into the DVD player, hopping onto the couch with Naruto.

"You can't cover my eyes now," The blonde teased his brother.

"Say anything to Itachi or Sasuke about this and I'll never let you watch it again." The fox shut his mouth at this. "I'm kidding, Naruto."

"When you say something you usually mean it," Naruto mumbled as the movie started. When the sex scene began his blue eyes widened and his ears pricked.

'_He hears Itachi-sama and I faking it all the time but he gets curious when he sees this? He's gonna end up like me, the horny little idiot.'_

"_I heard that, Kyuubi-niisan,"_ Naruto growled.

"_Oops, I didn't mean for you to hear that,"_ The kitsune immediately blocked his mind off from the blonde. _'I have to be more careful now that Naruto can link with others at will….. Though it isn't without its advantages.'_ He smirked wickedly.

Xxxx

Sasuke sighed as he stared out the classroom window; he couldn't help but feel as though a piece of him was missing.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" The Uchiha jumped at the sound of his friend Shikamaru's voice. "You've been spacing out a lot today."

"I have a lot on my mind today, that's all," Shikamaru gave him a skeptical look as he pulled up a chair, straddling it to rest his arms on the back.

"I know that look, Sasuke, now spill it."

"What are you talking about? What look?"

"You know what I mean, now spill it," The Uchiha sighed as he leaned back in his chair, tilting it onto its back legs with his left foot on the desk and the other on the floor to support him.

"It's not really something to discuss at school," The Nara boy nodded.

"I'll come over after school then."

"No, meet me on the roof during lunch," Shikamaru nodded and sighed, muttering his usual 'what a drag' as he got up to go to his own desk. The roof was Sasuke's get away during lunch, he said it cleared his head when he ate up there but Shikamaru knew better. Sasuke only went up there to escape from reality, especially if it was something he didn't want to or didn't know how to deal with.

'_If I had to bet it's something that has to do with Naruto,'_ another sigh. _'How troublesome,'_ a balled up piece of paper hit him and bounced onto his desk. The Nara boy looked around but he already knew who'd thrown it to him. He straightened out the paper and read the message it held. After doing so he took out a pen and wrote on it before tossing it back to Gaara. _'Looks like he's interested too, might as well have him come along,'_ He saw Gaara give a slight nod and did the same. He looked over at Sasuke who had returned to staring out the window and muttered to himself.

Xxxx

Kyuubi gently stroked Naruto's hair; the poor boy had fallen asleep right after the movie, leaving his innocent mind unprotected from the older fox.

'_Time to have some fun,'_ He replayed the scene from the movie to the sleeping boy. Instead of the two actors, he replaced the image with that of Sasuke and the blonde making love. Naruto's face contorted and he groaned softly as the scene continued to play out in his dreams. A blush worked its way up his neck and soon his face was a light pink. _'I think he gets the point now,'_ He blocked his mind and Naruto shot up, panting softly and his face flushed. "Have a nice nap, Naruto-chan?"

"That dream felt awfully real," He sighed.

"Oh, what dream are you talking about?" The young fox blushed a deeper red at the question and he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "You can tell me, otouto," He looked up a little.

"I-I dreamed that I had…" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "You know with Master Sasuke."

"Is that why you're so red faced?" He nodded shyly making the fox laugh. "I knew it, you have feelings for him!"

"No I don't!" Naruto blurted his face an even deeper red.

"Your red face says otherwise, little brother," He snorted. "And Sasuke has the same feelings the possessive little idiot," Naruto puffed his cheeks out childishly when Kyuubi said this. "You don't think so? I'd like to see Sasuke deny it," He snorted again. "Well, I'll let you think about that for a while, I'm off to bother Itachi-sama as usual."

Xxxx

Sasuke looked up at the clear blue sky blankly; he hadn't spoken with Naruto all day and was beginning to think he was ignoring him.

'_No, he wouldn't ignore me,'_ He argued with himself. _'He never ignores me….'_

"Oi, Uchiha, stop spacing out and eat your lunch before I eat it!" Kiba laughed loudly, catching the pale teen's attention. The boy's hair was messy as usual and his jacket unbuttoned.

"Touch my lunch and I'll break your arm," Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever ya joker, I'll se you guys later. I promised I'd eat lunch with Shino today," The Inuzuka boy grabbed his food and darted down the stairwell.

"Are they going out yet?" Gaara asked after a moment.

"Yeah, since like last week," Shikamaru snorted. "Ino was with Kiba when he asked Shino out."

"Good for them," Sasuke mumbled. Shikamaru and Gaara exchanged glances before looking back at the Uchiha.

"Okay, Sasuke, spill it, what is your problem today?" Gaara growled at his friend. "You've been acting like a damn zombie all week."

"Does it have to do with Naruto?" Sasuke swallowed slowly confirming Shikamaru's earlier assumption. "You know you can talk to us about it right?"

"I know that, Shikamaru," He sighed. "Ever since he woke up everything's been so awkward between us, I can't even change in the bedroom anymore."

"The same thing happened to Lee and I after his coming of age ended." Gaara said, "That feeling will leave soon, after you finally accept that Naruto is still the same pet you bought ten years ago."

"I have accepted that," Sasuke ground out angrily.

"If that awkward feeling is still there then you have not!" Gaara shot back, growing annoyed.

"Once you get over that, everything'll be back to normal," Shikamaru sighed ignoring Gaara's annoyed growls. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Do you have feelings for your pet?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at his friends.

"You know the answer to that," Gaara snorted. "I do, I've liked Lee since I bought him. He isn't rare in the same sense as Naruto or Neji but he's rare. Most pets actually have three forms but Lee only has two and has the strongest fighting skills ever seen in this nation."

"Same here, Neji and I hit it off as soon as he gained his human form. Trust me when I say we haven't gone any farther than a kiss."

"Is it right to have those kinds of feelings for… Your best friend?" His onyx eyes became sad. Gaara and Shikamaru knew for a fact that aside from them, Naruto was his closest friend, almost like another brother."Sometime's its right and sometime's its not," Shikamaru sighed. "Sometimes it's just a phase due to the scent."

"It hasn't spiked since Friday."

"Then you have to decide whether your feelings are right or wrong on your own, Sasuke," Gaara muttered. The whole conversation lasted until the end of lunch; Sasuke had a busted lip from Gaara who'd decided that talking wasn't enough and that the raven needed a good punch to bring him to his senses. Sasuke had thanked him after he got over the initial shock, saying he'd needed a good punch.

'_I wonder what Naruto is doing,'_ Sasuke thought after turning his work in first as always.

Xxxx

Naruto whined at Lin who shushed him as she made him some instant ramen. He'd developed a craving for it after he woke up for some reason.

"Well, your appetite sure hasn't changed," She laughed setting the bowl down in front of the fox.

"My appetite will never change!" He laughed as he began to eat. "You're the best, Lin, thank you!" The woman smiled, Naruto was like a son to her and she loved him like one.

"So, how are things between you and Sasuke-sama?" The boy nearly chocked on some ramen. He beat his chest a few times and swallowed, sighing as he set the bowl down.

"It's the same," He mumbled. "Whenever he looks at me I get this weird feeling in my belly and it makes me want to hide from him." Lin laughed lightly earning a confused look. "Did I say something funny?" He cocked his head to the side.

"No, but I know what that feeling is like," She smiled brightly. "I felt it the first time I saw Marcus."

"You mean…..." He trailed off but his ears remained pricked and alert.

"That feeling in your belly, well to say it simply it's love," The fox turned bright red. "So, you're in love with Sasuke-sama huh? I knew you two looked cute together," She winked and his face darkened a shade.

"I don't know if he would feel the same," He whispered. "Technically I'm not human."

"Sasuke-sama doesn't care that you're not human, Naruto," She grasped his shoulders. "Trust me on that," He cocked his head again. "Women's intuition," She laughed.

"Do you really think so?"

"He came to me a few days ago but he was really stingy about his feelings, so I can't give you an accurate answer. I can tell you that he's just as confused as you are though."

"Thank you, Lin-chan," He hugged the woman before darting away. Lin crossed her arms and smiled, Naruto was beginning to understand his feelings at last. Now she only had to coach Sasuke into doing the same before long. Out of all the mansion staff, Lin was the only one who knew about the game, thanks to a certain fox…..

* * *

Shukaku: I'm evil to Sasuke aren't I?

Sasuke: You're a bitch!

Shukaku: No one asked you!

Tsunade: Give it a rest! Ignore those two fools and plz R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Shukaku: Hello to everyone! Thank you all for the record amount of reviews of any of my fanfics! Now, there is going to be a time skip in this chapter but don't kill me because nothing has happened! Oh, and I should have done this before but I am making it so that Kyuubi and Naruto have the same mother, it's too confusing, especially for what I have planned in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Claimer: You know by now.

"..." normal talking

_'...'_ Thoughts/Dreams

_"..."_ Connection thoughts

* * *

Sasuke arrived home that afternoon in an unhappy mood though no expression showed on his pale face as he kicked his shoes off and made his way to the inner most room of the mansion; the den. He blinked a few times as he looked down into the den; Naruto was once again asleep on the large black sofa. He shrugged his shoulders and descended the small amount of stairs that led into the den.

"Naruto, if you're going to sleep then go sleep in our room," He mumbled, sitting down near the blonde's feet. The fox groaned and curled into a loose ball, he didn't feel like getting up yet. "Get up you lazy fox," Sasuke shifted and poked the blonde's leg with his foot.

"I'm tired!" He whined shifting to lie on his back. He kept his legs drawn up to keep from touching his master.

"You're always tired, Naruto," He rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked at his sleepy eyed pet, after the talk he'd had with Gaara and Shikamaru he was beginning to explore his confused feelings towards the boy. He looked at Naruto's slightly parted lips and his breath suddenly hitched. He began to imagine if they felt the same as they had before, the tip of his tongue darted out and swept over his own lips as he thought about it. _'No, I shouldn't think about him like that,'_ He scolded himself. _'But I can't help but wonder….'_ He knew Naruto couldn't hear his thoughts but he wanted to be cautious all the same. Naruto couldn't read his mind, the connection didn't work like that but if the fox did in fact connect with him at any point he could easily hear thoughts that weren't meant for him.

"Master, are you okay?" Sasuke finally started breathing normally at the sound of his pet's voice.

"I'm fine," He looked at the tan boy and sighed, knowing he was about to give into his curiosity. Sasuke shifted and crawled over his pets' body, straddling his hips and placing his hands on either side of his head.

"Master Sasuke, what are you….." He trailed off as the Uchiha bent down; stopping when their faces were only inches apart. Naruto, who was uncertain as to what to do, tilted his head back slightly. That was all Sasuke needed. He faked his arms giving out and collapsed onto the fox who opened his mouth in a startled gasp that never came out. Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his own and shut his eyes, not wanting to see the blonde's shocked expression. When the Uchiha finally pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw that Naruto was very shocked and his deep blue eyes were wide.

"Was that another accident?" He whispered shaking off the shock. At first Sasuke was confused but he soon remembered what he had told the fox last time.

"Yeah," He lied smoothly. "It was another accident," He climbed off the blonde and sat at the end of the sofa, quite content with what he'd done. _'It's just like last time,'_ He thought with a soft mental chuckle. He jumped when something touched his leg; he looked down to see Naruto's head resting in his lap, his human head.

"Master, can I sleep like this, just for now?" He grumbled not looking up at the Uchiha.

"Do whatever you want," He grunted. When he received no answer he looked down only to find the fox already fast asleep. Sasuke shifted his body and laid his head on a pillow with Naruto's head on his chest, soon he too was asleep.

Xxxx

"…. Like I was saying before, Ita-sama…." The Uchiha held up a hand, silencing the fox. "What is it?" Itachi pointed to the couch in the den, Kyuubi's red eyes followed and a smile spread across his face. "Well, would you look at that," Itachi grinned.

"I would have to say they're over the awkward stage," He smiled. Sasuke lay on his back with Naruto resting between his legs and his blonde head resting on his chest and the Uchiha's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I would have to agree," Kyuubi said as he descended the stairs. He took a blanket from the nearby closet and draped it over the resting teens. "Let's let them sleep for now," His master nodded as he wrapped an arm around the fox's waist.

Xxxx

Naruto excitedly pounced around the room yipping non stop and tails swaying happily, he loved the Star Festival!

"Naruto, settle down," Sasuke sighed in annoyance. The Uchiha tied his obi and sighed. The kimono was a dark/light shade of blue with dark blue trim. The fox stopped his pouncing and shifted forms; he kept both tails hidden since he didn't want them out during the festival. Last time they'd gone he'd made the mistake of leaving his tail out had had ended up with it being pulled about twenty times.

"I'm so excited though!" The fox wore an orange kimono with a dark pink obi, the sleeves and other parts of the kimono had light pink cherry blossoms on them.

"Try to settle down then," He rubbed his head lightly earning a smile.

"You two ready to go yet?" Kyuubi questioned from the door way. Like Naruto, Kyuubi wore a dark orange kimono with a matching obi, the bottom and sleeves had red flames on them.

"We're ready to go now leave us alone," Sasuke growled.

"No need to get snippy," Kyuubi muttered leaving the room. The two teens followed and met up with the two men at the door.

"You boys look so handsome this year," Lin gushed from her husband's side.

"Th-thanks, Lin-chan," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. Lin wore a pink kimono with blue flower designs.

"It's good to see you boys again," Marcus said. The man had short black hair that tended to stick up in every direction no matter what he did and calm, almost liquid gold eyes. Marcus wore a simple dark purple kimono with a light blue obi.

"Let's get going, we need to meet up with Iruka and Kakashi soon," Itachi said. Everyone nodded, got their sandals on and headed out, meeting up with the other two men at the pet shop.

"My, don't you all look good today," Kakashi commented. "Let's not waste any time here."

"Agreed, let's go," Itachi nodded. The group continued on to the festival, Kyuubi and Itachi held hands as they walked, as did Iruka and Kakashi. Marcus walked with one arm wrapped around his wife's waist, Lin did the same. Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side, both boys had completely forgotten about the second 'accidental' kiss.

"_Sasuke-sama, are you excited?"_ Naruto asked without glancing at the Uchiha. He'd finally stopped calling him master and now said –sama which still bothered him.

"_I guess so,"_ He answered in a bored voice. _"It's been awhile since we last came here."_

"_That just makes it even more exciting!"_ Naruto had lost most of his childish behaviors but nothing would ever change how hyper he was at any given time.

"Alright, here we are," Kyuubi announced to the group. Naruto's ears began to twitch excitedly as he looked around the festival area. "We'll meet back here near the end of the festival," The group nodded and split up. Sasuke led his pet around, occasionally allowing him to buy treats or play games. They went by a stand that was selling masks and Naruto immediately took an interest in a mask that resembled a fox (A/N: Like Anbu masks).

"Sasuke-sama, can I get it?" Sasuke began to say no when his eyes fell on a wolf like mask.

"Okay," He shrugged and paid for the two masks. Naruto immediately put his on; Sasuke did the same after a few moments.

"It suits you, Sasuke-sama," The fox commented, his voice ever so slightly muffled from the mask.

"Same goes for you," He chuckled softly. The two continued to enjoy the festival together, winning prizes and even joining in a traditional dance that the others joined as well.

"I'd say it's about time we left," Kyuubi yawned near the end of the festival.

"Yeah, I think those two are dead on their feet anyway," Itachi jerked his thumb back towards the younger boys. Sure enough both boys' heads were bowed; occasionally one would jerk up as if trying to stay awake. "Sasuke, want me to carry you?" The younger's head snapped up and he glared through his mask.

"No, I can walk," He said stubbornly.

"Then you may want to consider carrying Naruto," Kyuubi snorted. Sasuke looked at his pet and sighed, he was basically sleep walking.

"Naruto, get on my back," The fox mumbled sleepily and got on his master's back without complaint, loosely wrapping his arms around the pale neck. Marcus took the bag of prizes from Sasuke who nodded his thanks to the man.

"We'll see you again soon," Kakashi waved as he and Iruka left for the scarecrow's home.

"We'll go on ahead," Lin smiled. "Marcus has to work in the morning so we'll drop this stuff off and head home." Lin and Marcus actually lived in a house not far from the Uchiha Mansion; in fact all the mansion staff lived close to the compound.

Xxxx

Sasuke groaned as he dumped his pet onto the bed, carrying him was no easy task. He removed his and Naruto's masks, slowly undressed and changed into a pair of shorts and a thin, sleeveless shirt.

"Naruto, change your clothes," He yawned, trying rouse the half-sleeping fox. The blonde gave a sleepy sigh and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He barely gave it a second thought as he shed the kimono and called forth the orange pants and black shirt. Pet's had this ability to change clothes at will, as long as they pictured the outfit first. With a sleepy glance he shifted forms and stretched out on his side of the large bed, curling into a loose ball to sleep. Sasuke placed both their masks on the bedside table and slipped into bed, almost immediately falling into a deep slumber.

Xxxx

Naruto pounced on his still sleeping master who groaned when the blonde's paw landed hard on his stomach. The fox yipped and nosed his pale cheek until he finally opened his hazy onyx eyes.

"_Happy birthday, Sasuke-sama!"_ He thought happily. That's right, today was Sasuke's 17th birthday! The Uchiha groaned again and tried to go back to sleep but Naruto persistently nosed him.

"I'm up already now get offa me! The fox jumped away and lay on his belly next to him. The Star Festival only a few weeks ago had left Sasuke reevaluating his emotions once again. Naruto shifted forms and sat cross legged beside him, a lop sided grin on his face. "Why are you even up?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing it was your birthday," He laughed. Sasuke looked at the digital clock; it was only 3:24 in the damn morning!

"Next time you want to wake someone up, do it when normal people actual get up." He turned onto his side to sleep again. Naruto whined and shifted forms, nosing the pale teen's side. "Go back to sleep," He nosed him again. "Fine, I'll get up!" The Uchiha sat up and snapped his fingers angrily. "Lin isn't here so don't expect any food."

"I know that," He smiled as he shifted forms yet again.

"I bet you five dollars you won't last an hour without complaining about not eating."

"I bet you I can," He couldn't really bet any money since he didn't have any.

"You're on," They shook hands to seal the bet.

Xxxx

Sasuke's mouth hung open as he looked at the digital clock; it was 6:24 a.m. which meant Naruto had gone three hours without complaining about not eating!

"Looks like I win 15 dollars, Sasuke-sama," The fox laughed. The Uchiha had dumbly raised the stakes for every hour that had past. "You should hold onto it because I'll only lose it."

"Right, now we can go downstairs," Sasuke smirked as he jumped out of bed and darted out of the room. Naruto followed in fox form, easily bounding down the stairs before him. "Cheater," Sasuke panted once he made it to the dining room.

"You're getting slow, little brother," Itachi teased the teen. "Happy 17th birthday, otouto," He put the younger boys in a head lock and gave him a noogie (A/N: Vey childish and I probably spelt it wrong but this was all written when I had no power). Sasuke pulled free and sat at the head of the table with Naruto sitting to his right.

"Kyuubi-sama, please sit down," Lin laughed holding the cake above her head. The fox whined but did as she requested and sat down, shifting forms as he did so. The small group sang happy birthday to the teen as the green eyed woman set the cake in front of Sasuke.

"_Make a wish,"_ Naruto said quickly closing the connection. The Uchiha closed his eyes and blew out the candles after a moment.

"Well, Marcus and I weren't sure of what to get you so we have another surprise," Lin smiled and placed a hand over her stomach protectively. "I'm pregnant again, this time with twins."

"That's great news," Sasuke smiled. "This time make sure to get lots of rest and don't work so hard."

"In another few weeks I'll be on bed rest," She confessed. "So no need to worry this time around."

"Good," He took a bite of the cake and smiled, he was going to miss her heavenly cooking.

Xxxx

The day proceeded as any other day, Sasuke found Kyuubi's present and promptly hid it under his bed, not wanting Naruto to see what the perverted fox had given him. It was now 8:09 p.m. and Sasuke was lying on his bed shirtless and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Apparently the AC had broken sometime during the day but Sasuke doubted it since all the other rooms in the mansion were nice and cool.

"Sasuke-sama, it's way too hot in here!" Naruto complained fanning himself with his hand which did little to cool him off.

"Then shift into your fox form," He muttered sitting up.

"It'll only make things worse," Sasuke should have known that.

"Then take your shirt off," The fox hesitated but finally removed the black shirt. Sasuke could only stare at the smooth yet muscled chest and belly of his pet. He looked at the spiral marking on his belly suddenly curious about whom he would choose as a mate. _'Pet's and humans can't mate….. Can they?'_

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked snapping Sasuke out of his daze.

"Nothings wrong," The Uchiha watched as his pet willed his tail away. His heart began to race as he continued to stare at the shirtless blonde. "Naruto, I have to ask you something," He finally sighed. The fox looked at him curiously, his head cocked to the side cutely. "Do…. Do you like me?"

"That's a silly thing to ask," He giggled. "Of course I like you, you're my master."

"I already know that but do you _like_ me? And I don't mean as your master!" Naruto's face became flushed and he hid his eyes.

"Yes," He whispered so quietly that Sasuke had to strain to hear him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I was afraid that you would be disgusted," He blurted. "A pet liking his master…." Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, his onyx eyes narrowed.

"Why would you think that? I don't care that you're a pet, it's not like I haven't heard this from my friends. Neji and Shikamaru love each other as do Sasori and Deidara, Gaara and Lee. No one cares, it's not like there's some law forbidding them from loving each other. I've liked you for the last 11 years, I just kept denying it because I thought it was wrong until now that is."

"You have the same feelings as I do?" The Uchiha nodded and Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Naru-chan," The blonde blushed at the nickname. He looked back at his master and uttered a startled cry when the raven pressed his lips against his own. "Its okay, Naruto, just relax," He whispered snapping his fingers to turn the lights off. The blonde closed his eyes as Sasuke eased him onto his back; he cautiously kissed back and found that the Uchiha was being just as cautious. Sasuke pulled the others body as close as humanly possible as the kiss continued, both pulled away for a split second before locking lips in a deeper, more passionate kiss. "I can't believe I denied these feelings for so long," Sasuke said between kisses. The raven reached around and yanked the hair tie from Naruto's hair earning a slight gasp.

"Now my hair is going to stick to my skin," He whined as Sasuke nibbled along his jaw.

"That's the point," He grunted licking the shell of Naruto's left ear. The fox mewed as Sasuke licked and nipped his shoulder, leaving a mark there. He kissed his way back up to his mouth and kissed him hard, fisting a hand in his blonde hair.

"S-Sasuke-sama…." The Uchiha ignored him as he released his hair and kissed his way down to his chest. He tugged at Naruto's collar and grew annoyed when it wouldn't come off for him.

"Take it off, the necklace too," He growled. The tan pet removed his collar and the shodai necklace, tossing them aside as his master licked and sucked on his collar bone. The raven moved and licked a pert nipple, earning a shudder and a low moan. Sasuke reached up and pinched the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning another louder moan from the kitsune. Soon Sasuke moved to the other nipple, scraping his teeth over it lightly as he pinched its wet twin, drawing out enticing moans from the fox. The raven grew bored and licked and kissed his way down to his belly, occasionally nipping the already quivering flesh.

"Sasuke-sama….!" Again the Uchiha ignored him. He tugged lightly on his pants and boxers, exposing part of his tan hips. The teen nipped at the flesh causing Naruto's leg to twitch, he quickly made a mental note of this. He became bored and decided to trace the spiral mark which ended at his navel. The fox mewled and gasped as Sasuke traced the mark, occasionally nipping to see what kind of reaction he'd get. Once he finished tracing the spiral, he climbed back up the tan body and laced his fingers with Naruto's as he kissed his already swollen lips. He gently tugged his hands above his head and held them there as they kissed feverishly, this time adding their tongues to the already fiery kiss. Naruto lifted his hips and whined against his master's lips.

"We'll get to that shortly, just be patient," He grunted sucking his swollen bottom lip. Be patient? How could he tell him to be patient when that thing between his legs was throbbing oh so painfully?! To show he meant business, Naruto bit Sasuke's lip, tearing a small cut into the flesh with his canine. "You're serious aren't you?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow as he wiped the blood away. "And here I thought you could never be serious," Naruto's leg twitched, as if threatening to knee a very sensitive place. Without another word, Sasuke moved down his body and tugged his pants off, his boxers followed soon after.

"Master…." Again he ignored the blonde as he trailed his fingers over his hard length. The fox hissed at his icy touch, how could his hand be that cold when the room was so hot? Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto's face as he went down on him, taking most of his erection into his mouth and earning a loud gasp. The Uchiha's head began to bob up and down, tearing throaty moans from his pet. He flattened his tongue on the head of the fox's dick experimentally and caused said fox to buck.

"_Naruto, are you enjoying this?"_ He received no answer which meant his thoughts were a big jumbled mess at the moment or he wasn't paying attention. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's member as he continued to bob his head and as he'd expected, it sent him over the edge. He swallowed his seed and crawled up his body to kiss the panting teen. The Uchiha stood on his knee's as he swiftly yanked his pants off along with his boxers and tossed them aside carelessly.

"S-Sasuke-sama, you're…. HUGE!!" The blonde seemed shocked by his size. Sasuke smirked as he flipped his pet onto his belly, wet his fingers and inserted two into his tight entrance. "Ahhh…!" Naruto shut his eyes and bit his lip. Sasuke immediately withdrew his fingers and leaned over him, worried he'd somehow harmed him.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered grasping one of his hands.

"I-I'm fine," He answered opening his hazy eyes.

"We can stop at any time you want," Sure it was Sasuke's birthday and all but he didn't feel like having Kyuubi murder him for harming Naruto. The Uchiha cautiously inserted his fingers again, this time earning a low moan. Sasuke suddenly stopped what he was doing when an image of what Sai had done to his pet flashed through his mind. "Naruto, its okay if you don't want to do this yet. Don't force yourself to do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not ready," He whimpered. "In fact, I'm really scared," Just the thought of what Sai had done to him made his stomach turn.

"Then we'll pick this up when you're ready," He kissed his tan throat and crawled off the bed, collecting his clothes and heading into the bathroom to shower quickly and dress. Naruto curled into a ball, uncaring of the fact that he was naked.

"_Niisan, I think Sasuke-sama is made at me,"_ He called to Kyuubi.

"_Why would he be mad at you? Have you done something wrong?"_

"_I got scared,"_ He didn't want to say the rest.

"_Why were you scared?"_ The older fox thought about why his otouto could possibly be scared. _"The memory of what Sai did got in the way didn't it?"_ Naruto gave a mental nod. _"Sasuke isn't mad at you, Naru-chan, you have to understand that. He cares about you too much to force you to do something that scares you like that. I'll talk to him later, we'll eventually figure out a way to help you get past that memory okay?"_

"_Thank you, Kyuubi-niisan,"_ Naruto closed the connection and willed his clothes to him so he could dress.

* * *

Shukaku: Please don't kill me! Having no power those few days messed with my brain okay?

Sasuke: Damn you to hell!

Shukaku: Shut it ya big baby. Plz R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Shukaku: Yeah, again don't kill me for what I did! Well, there should be a full SasuNaru lemon in this chapter or the next; it depends on my mood….

Sasuke: Damn, I was so close too!

Shukaku: Go back to your room or something.

Disclaimer: I no own

Claimer: You know by now.

"..." Speaking

_"..."_ Connection thoughts

_'...'_ Thinking/Dream

* * *

Sasuke sensed Kyuubi's presence in his mind before he heard him.

"_What is it, Kyuubi?"_ He asked pulling on his clothes.

"_Meet me in your study, there is a certain matter we need to discuss,"_ Sasuke shrugged to himself and left the room for his study, leaving his now sleeping pet by himself.

"I'm here now what do you want?" He muttered closing the door.

"I hear you and Naruto were having a good time," The kitsune laughed and cupped a pale cheek. The Uchiha jerked away from his touch and growled. "That is until the memory of what Sai did returned."

"I don't think he'll ever get over it," Sasuke confessed. "Is there any way to help him?"

"The next time you two decide to go at it, merge your mind with his. By doing so you can block out or completely erase troublesome memories, that way they don't stop you two from doing whatever you want."

"That's all I have to do?" The older fox nodded with a small smile. "I'll try it next time, when he's ready to try again."

"Oh, do try to remember that Naru-chan and I go into heat tomorrow." Sasuke's face paled at his words. It was hard enough trying to resist fucking the blonde's brains out as it was but now he had to deal with a sex crazed, nose bleed inducing, down right sexy fox! "So try not to have sex with him for the next few days, otherwise he'll just want more."

"Y-yeah, of course," Sasuke numbly walked back to his room. Once there he shut the door and slumped back against it, trying to calm himself down. _'Of all the times he could go into heat… Why did it have to be now!?'_ The Uchiha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'Well, I'll just have to deal with things as they come,'_ the raven sighed and crawled into bed, cursing when his hand came into contact with Naruto's collar and necklace. _'Guess he forgot to put them back on,'_ He thought. Sasuke carefully picked Naruto's head up and slipped the collar around his slender neck, loosely buckling it so the fox's neck didn't hurt in the morning; he placed the shodai necklace on the nightstand. _'Sleep well, Naruto,'_ The Uchiha kept himself distanced from the fox, hoping that by doing so he wouldn't wake up with the blonde humping his left or something (A/N: Unlike Kyuubi who always does it to Itachi).

Xxxx

Itachi cracked an eye open and looked at the clock, 4:28 a.m., perfect timing. The Uchiha turned his head to see if Kyuubi was still asleep and sure enough the fox was fast asleep.

'_Better go get Sasuke,'_ He carefully slipped out of bed and out of the room. The man crept through the halls silently and slipped into his brother's room. His hand flew to his chest when he almost ran into the younger boy who had been standing just behind the door. "Sasuke, grab your things and let's go, we're meeting up with Shikamaru and some others at Kisame's house."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" He hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Aren't you curious as to where I disappear to this time of year?" Sasuke was silent," Every year when the pet's go into heat, me and some others take off to Kisame's to get away from our sex crazed pets. I suggest you come with me if you don't want to deal with Naruto's sexual desires for the next few days."

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here," Itachi could tell he was nervous leaving Naruto by himself, even with Kyuubi to protect him.

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind," He nodded to the younger boy and left, grabbing up the bag he'd left in the hall way. Sasuke sighed to himself as he made his way back to bed; he gave a short gasp of surprise when he came face to face with Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama, you're not going to leave are you?" He asked sleepily, meaning the heat hadn't yet set in.

"No, I'm not leaving," He shook his head. "I don't exactly trust you being alone with Kyuubi," He bit back the rest of the sentence, he didn't want to voice the rest of his reason for staying (A/N: But you could guess and no it's not for the sex). "Let's go back to bed," He dare not touch the fox for fear of triggering the heat.

"Okay," The blonde sleepily shifted forms and followed his master back to bed. He jumped up and immediately curled up on his side of the bed.

Xxxx

Sasuke growled at Kyuubi who was currently pacing back and forth in fox form. The Uchiha gave a startled cry when Naruto tackled him about the waist, knocking him to the floor with a laugh. He immediately covered his nose and glared up at the flushed fox who was pouting cutely.

"Sasuke-sama, let's play a game!" He got this look in his normally innocent blue eyes.

"I know what kind of _game _you want to play and the answer is no," He growled in a firm voice, ignoring the faint lavender scent that filled his mouth. The fox pouted even more and leaned down so his lips almost touched Sasuke's ear as he spoke.

"Please play a game with me?" He pleaded, licking the shell of his pale ear.

"No means no, Naruto," The fox refused to take no for an answer. The blonde moved down and licked his throat over his pulse before nipping the flesh with a lengthened canine. "Stop it right now!" The fox quickly jumped off at his master's command and retreated to a different part of the mansion, no doubt to think of another way to try and get into the Uchiha's pants. Sasuke stood and uncovered his nose, he found the air still filled with Naruto's scent, he'd probably left it there in hopes of luring him into another room. _'Nice try but it won't work on me,'_ He smirked and descended into the den only to have Kyuubi pounce on him. They landed on the sofa; Kyuubi transformed mid-way and now stared down him, a small snarl on his face.

"You should have left with Itachi!" He hissed narrowing his red eyes at him. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with you two arguing the whole time!"

"Tell that to your brother who keeps trying to basically rape me!" He snapped back at the fox. "I had to stay, to make sure Sai didn't show up and try something funny!" Kyuubi's ears fell back and he released Sasuke who sat up with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," He mumbled. "You're right to stay and protect him from Sai."

"That's mainly why I am staying, no matter what happens," With that he left to go find Naruto, which wasn't too hard considering he'd left a scent trail for him to follow. "Are you in here, dobe?" He asked upon entering the dimly lit room.

"I'm right here!" Another surprise tackle to the ground.

"Try to remember that you're not as light as you once were," Sasuke groaned making Naruto chuckle.

"Now, where was I?" He leaned down to his neck. "I was just about to mark you," Just as he was about to bite his neck, the window across the room shattered, throwing glass everywhere. Sasuke shoved the blonde off of him and stood to face the intruder. His eyes widened when they came to rest on a large wolf that could only be Sai.

"Get out of my home, Sai!" He snarled, standing in front of Naruto. The wolf ignored him as he advanced on them, his black eyes filled with lust for the Uchiha's pet. Sasuke began to back up towards the door with his pet but found it locked; he silently scolded the young fox who whimpered. That's when Sai lunged, jaws open exposing his deadly fangs. Sasuke suddenly found himself wrestling the large wolf, desperately trying to keep his jaws away from his body.

Sai somehow broke free and clamped his jaws down on Sasuke's left arm, piercing the flesh and crushing the bone.

"GAAAAH!" Sasuke cried out in pain as Sai flung him across the room. He panted and gasped as he held his arm, desperately trying to stay awake.

"MASTER!!" That was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"MASTER!!" I cried when Sai flung him away carelessly. I was so scared, Sasuke-sama was hurt and now I was alone with Sai. I desperately wished that he would go away; I didn't want what happened last time to happen again.

"Forget about your pathetic master," Sai growled, tearing my attention away from Sasuke-sama. He was right in front of me in human form, grinning as he looked at my new body.

"Please leave me alone," I whimpered as he bent down, cupping my cheek.

"You've changed so much," He purred. "Mmm, how I would love to ravage this new body of yours!" I tried slapping him but he caught my wrist and squeezed it until I gasped in pain. I felt his mouth on mine and tried fighting back but he pinned my body against the wall. I felt like vomiting when he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

"Get away from me!" I cried when he pulled away. Sai ignored my cry as he dragged me to a nearby couch and threw me onto it. I tried crawling away but he caught my ankle and dragged me back, straddling my hips and pinning my wrists. I cried and twisted as he tore my collar off and marked me, much like master had done the other night. He ripped my shirt off and tied my wrists together with the ripped garment. "Stop it, don't touch me!"

"Shut up already!" Sai kissed me again as he skillfully undid my pants.

"_Niisan, help me!"_ I desperately called out to Kyuubi. I twisted and cried loudly as Sai gripped my limp member. Suddenly, I heard a loud bark from outside the door and I also felt Sai tense up.

"Shit, I should have blocked your mind!" He hissed. Ignoring the threatening barks and growls, the wolf took my half erect dick into his mouth.

"Stop it!!" I gasped just as Kyuubi broke down the door and lunged at Sai. I only remember Kyuubi-niisan calling my name before I passed out.

Xxxx

Normal p.o.v.

Sasuke awoke with a gasp of pain, he looked around and finally his eyes landed on Itachi who was sitting at his bedside.

"Itachi-niisan…." His voice was slurred no doubt because of all the pain meds he was on.

"I shouldn't have you guys alone this year. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you both," He placed a hand on Sasuke's head. The younger boy struggled to remember what had happened.

"Naruto!" He sat up but Itachi forced him back down. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down, otouto, Kyuubi's taking care of him. He merged his mind with Naruto's and completely erased the memory; he won't remember a thing about what happened."

"Thank Kyuubi for me when you get home," Sasuke mumbled as his heavy lids began to close.

"I'll be sure to do that," Itachi got up and left, closing the curtain as he did.

Xxxx

Sasuke returned a week later with his arm in a sling. As soon as he stepped through the door, Naruto rushed up and hugged him, sobbing loudly.

"You're finally home," He sobbed.

"Yeah, I'm home, Naruto," He rubbed his head with his good hand. "Let's go sit down; they still have me on some major pain killers." The group headed for the den where Naruto helped his master sit down before shifting forms and lying across his legs. "Kyuubi, he doesn't remember anything right?"

"Correct though I informed him of the events of the day," Sasuke thought he saw a grimace on his face.

"So, he knows he was nearly raped but doesn't remember the details? Fair enough," He began to stroke his pet's head soothingly. "What happened to Sai?"

"Yamato-san said that Sai had crossed the line and made a call to Orochimaru," Kyuubi cringed when Itachi mentioned that name. "He's been taken to a reform school; he won't be back for at least five years, maybe more if Tsunade doesn't see any improvement."

"Serves the bastard right," Kyuubi muttered under his breath.

"Temari told me that Orochimaru came here to retrieve him personally," Sasuke's eyes widened. Orochimaru almost never picked up a pet personally, hell the guy rarely even left the Sound School (A/N: don't ask, it was the first thing I thought of).

"No kidding?" He asked finally regaining his ability to speak.

"Kankuro go a picture on his cell," The elder Uchiha flipped his cell phone open and searched for the photo. "It's kind of blurry but it's the best he could do without being caught." He passed the cell to his brother for him to see.

"This is…… Orochimaru?" Sasuke felt a shiver go through his body as he looked at the picture. The man was pale, even more so than the Uchiha's and his golden eyes seemed pierce your soul. He wore a simple white robe with a black obi. "No wonder the pets that go to him come back changed," He shivered again and handed the cell back to Itachi.

"That man you saw next to him was Kabuto, his assistant, though some people say he's Orochimaru's lover." Kyuubi added with a snort.

"Alright, that's enough talk of Orochimaru," Lin interrupted. "Sasuke-sama needs to take his meds and get some rest," The woman had Sasuke take his pills and hurried off to the kitchen. "Ohm Naruto, be a dear and take him upstairs," Lin popped back in. "I'm afraid he'll pass out in approximately 20 seconds."

"How do you…" Sasuke barely finished his sentence. He slumped into the couch and his chin touched his chest as his body became limp.

"Women's intuition," Lin laughed and slipped away. The boys laughed at this as Naruto jumped to the floor and shifted back to his human form.

'_Sasuke-sama must be really tired,'_ He thought. The fox easily lifted his master into his arms, being careful to avoid pressing his left arm to his chest. The blonde carefully set his master on the bed and removed the sling so it didn't choke him or something while he slept. _'I wish you a speedy recovery, Sasuke-sama,'_ He kissed the raven's forehead and went downstairs.

Xxxx

Kyuubi looked through his father's journal that night, smiling to himself when his eyes landed on his last entry. He read it to himself to avoid having Itachi look at what he was reading.

'_My second son, Naruto, is the only kit that survived in this litter, just like my eldest son Kyuubi. Fugaku-sama also has a second son, his name is Sasuke. I do not have much time so I will write this as quickly as possible. There is a special bond between Sasuke and Naruto, just as there is with Kyuubi and Itachi though theirs isn't as strong. I had a dream that they would break the barriers between our species and create a new being; a hybrid if you will. They are our future; their destiny is to be together as mates. I write this in hopes that one of my sons will find it and give that dream life and bring it to realization. No matter what happens, I will always be proud of my children.'_

The entry was signed at the bottom and in the back of the small leather book was a photo of Arashi, Kyuubi, baby Naruto, and their mother Kushina.

'_Looks like you were right after all, Father, they truly are connected in ways beyond the norm.'_ Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill over, _'I'll bring your dream to life, don't worry. Those two are destined to be mates, just like you said but they haven't accepted it.'_ He smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. _'Just keep watching, they get it eventually,'_ He wiped his eyes as he closed the diary and set it on the bedside table.

* * *

Shukaku: Sorry for the late update, my little sister decided to tell my mom about my yaoi writing and I got in trouble, hell I'm still in trouble for it! I have to lay low on my writing for a while so chapter 16 will take a bit longer sorry. On a happy note, my high school band placed second at a competition yesterday! Yay us! Anyway plz R&R thank you


	16. Chapter 16

Shukaku: Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! Chapter 16! Enjoy the yaoiness of this chapter and the mushy confessions.

Sasuke: Finally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Claimer: I do own Lin and Marcus.

"..." Normal talking

_"..."_ Connection thoughts

_'...'_ Normal thoughts/Dreams

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he woke up the next morning, it felt like his arm was on fire!

"Sasuke-sama, here's you medication," Lin whispered knowing all too well that if she raised her voice Sasuke's head would start pounding. The Uchiha let out a painful moan as he pushed himself up with one hand, accidentally jerking his left arm in a painful way. He took the various pills and swallowed them without complaint. "If you're up to it, you should try to come downstairs to eat. If you don't come down in half an hour I'll bring it up to you."

"Kind of impossible to get down there when these pills knock me out," He rasped quickly.

"True but you shouldn't be asleep too long seeing as it's already daylight. Your meds affect you more at night because of how tired you are," She smiled and left. Sasuke groaned as his vision drifted in and out of focus.

'_This is such a drag,'_ He thought finally drifting to sleep. Beside him, Naruto whimpered and crawled towards him on his belly, gently resting his head on Sasuke's belly. He hated that his master was in pain and the fact that it was his fault only made it worse.

'_Sasuke-sama, why does someone always get between us? I can't deny my feelings for you anymore,'_ He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep

**Naruto's dream**

_The fox mewled as Sasuke kissed his throat, scraping his teeth over the bare flesh. Naruto tunneled his fingers through his masters hair, pulling it out of its usual style. The Uchiha moved against his pet, moaning against his throat as their heated bodies rubbed against each other._

"_Naru-chan," He panted as he roughly yanked the fox's pants off along with his boxers. The blonde willed his tail away and gasped when Sasuke quickly flipped him onto his belly. "I love you," Naruto whined then, he desperately wanted the throbbing between his legs to stop. Sasuke ignored the small whine as he slowly inserted a finger into his entrance, gently pushing past the velvet folds until he touched that one certain spot. Grinning the Uchiha inserted another finger and tapped that bundle of nerves making his pet gasp and moan loudly._

"_Sasuke-sama….!" Naruto shut his eyes and moaned when the raven's fingers touched his prostate again. After a few minutes Sasuke removed his fingers and kissed the blonde's neck as he coated his hard length with excess saliva._

"_Take a deep breath," He whispered lacing his fingers with Naruto's. The fox did as he was instructed and nearly screamed when Sasuke slammed into him._

**Reality**

Naruto yelped and jumped away from his master, causing said teen to stir. He shifted forms and found that he was covered in sweat and taking in short, panting breaths.

'_Why was I…. Sasuke-sama wouldn't… We can't…!'_ Naruto shoved his hands into his hair and tugged, Kyuubi was messing with his head again, and he just knew it!

"Naru… to…." He released his hair when he heard his master's voice.

"Do you need something, Sasuke-sama?" He whispered keeping his distance.

"Help me… downstairs," The fox immediately jumped off the bed and snatched up the sling from the bedside table. He helped the raven put it on and helped him out of bed, supporting him as they walked.

"Maybe you should have stayed in bed?" Naruto suggested hopefully.

"No, I need to be up," He grunted stubbornly. The fox said nothing more as they descended the stairs and slowly made their way to the dining room.

"I knew he'd eventually come down," Kyuubi laughed from the table.

"Don't talk so loud," Sasuke groaned as Naruto helped him into a chair.

"Such a baby," The fox mumbled earning a glare from Itachi. The younger boy ate silently, occasionally gritting his teeth when pain ran up his arm.

"_Maybe he should have stayed in bed,"_ Kyuubi said to his master. _"Stubborn little idiot."_

"_He's just like the rest of our family,"_ Itachi mentally chuckled. _"Besides, I think this whole situation just might be the push they need,"_ He flashed his pet a devilish grin.

"_Agreed,"_ He grinned back.

"I'm going back upstairs," Naruto immediately went to support his master. The two men followed without a sound and quietly locked the door behind the teens as soon as it closed. They heard a low growl from Naruto, Kyuubi growled back and it soon turned into a growling match; Itachi had to drag Kyuubi away to end the ridiculous thing. "They locked the door didn't they?" Sasuke drawled in a bored voice from the bed.

"Yeah, they did," Naruto sighed sitting down away from Sasuke. "I'm… going to take a shower," He got up and darted to the bathroom so quickly that the Uchiha barely had time to say anything.

"But… you don't know how to use the shower," He shook his head and lay back, chuckling softly to himself. In the bathroom, Naruto quickly figured out how to turn the water on and waited for it to warm up.

'_Why is my body reacting so much to Sasuke-sama? I'm not in heat anymore so why?'_ The fox stripped down, willed his tail away and stepped into the shower, pressing his ears to his head as he stood under the spray of water. He pressed himself against the tile and let the water run down his front as his mind drifted back to the dream from before. The blonde moaned as he imagined Sasuke standing in front of his naked body, touching him, kissing him. He felt himself growing hard and hesitantly reached down, gasping when it twitched at the thought of the hand being his master's. The fox wrapped his fingers around his member and slowly began to pump, moaning loudly as he imagined Sasuke doing the same thing to him. His free hand tried to grasp something as he pumped his cock faster and soon began to drag his nails over the tile. _'Sasuke… sama…!'_ He shut his eyes and opened his mouth in a low moan.

Naruto cried loudly as he came all over his hand. Exhausted, the fox slumped to the floor and released his now limp cock, letting the water wash everything away.

'_Is this what I've become?'_ He thought looking as the sticky white stuff was washed away._ 'A pet who wants nothing more than sex from his master?'_ He bit his lip and covered his face with one hand.

"Naruto, are you okay? You've been in here for quite a while," The fox gasped and scrambled to his feet, blushing madly.

'_Did he hear me?'_ He thought fearfully. "I-I'm fine," He sniffled, wiping at his eyes furiously.

"Then why were you crying?" Naruto stiffened, how could he have known? "I didn't connect, I can't unless you want me to but I could feel your confusion, your sadness and even your loathing." The blonde heard the bitterness in his voice. "If there's something wrong, please tell me, I'm your friend."

"You once said we would be friends forever, Sasuke-sama," He muttered. "So why did that change? When did we become master and servant?!" He balled his hands at his sides.

"That's not true," Sasuke retorted. "Why would you think of such a thing?" He stalked over to the shower and pressed his good hand against the glass door, glaring at the blurry outline of his pet who at least had the decency to turn his back.

"It is the truth, Sasuke-sama!" The Uchiha flinched, Naruto was really upset. "As kids we were inseparable, then we drifted apart and you treated me more and more like your personal slave! You treated me as though… I was one of those normal pets!" He began to sob and slammed his fists against the wall.

"Naruto, you really are an idiot," With almost inhuman speed, Sasuke yanked the door open, shut the water off, and grabbed the fox's arm.

"S-Sasuke-sama…?!" The Uchiha pulled him out of the shower with a quick tug and slammed the glass door so hard it rattled, threatening to shatter. The fox uttered a short cry when the raven, whose good arm was restraining him, pushed him up against the cool glass roughly.

"Stop it you idiot fox!" He hissed in his ear. The fox stopped struggling and stood still, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself. "Listen to me and listen well, I never meant to treat you that way," Naruto tried getting free again only succeeding in being pressed against the glass harder. Sasuke growled and pulled his arm free of the sling so as to keep it from getting wet; completely ignoring the fact that his clothes were getting soaked.

"Please let me go," He whimpered. "I'm not decent and you're getting your clothes wet."

"I don't care, Naruto, I really don't," The blonde felt his grasp loosen and took advantage of it. He swiveled around and came face to face with a not so happy looking Sasuke. He froze in his attempt to escape and hissed when the pale teen pressed against him, his still clothed body rubbing against his naked one. "I would never treat you as anything less than what you truly are," He reached up and traced a whiskered cheek. "My…." He trailed off and crumbled to the ground causing Naruto to gasp.

"Sasuke-sama!" He fell to his knees, uncaring of the fact that he was naked. "Are you okay, Sasuke-sama?" The Uchiha groaned as Naruto gently lifted his head.

"I'm fine, Naruto," He opened his eyes and gave an unconvincing smile. "You are my life, Naru-chan," He continued quietly. "It took me 11 years to fully understand just what you meant to me but I finally know, you mean the world and I love you, more than you will ever know. I want you to be by my side for life, no matter what happens."

"And you call me an idiot, I've been struggling with my new feelings for a while, Sasuke-sama," Naruto laughed fighting back tears. "It took you long enough but I'm happy you finally accepted your feelings for me. Are you sure you… want to be my mate?" He was half hoping he'd say no, he still wasn't quite ready to accept a mate.

"If that means keeping you by my side then yes, Naruto-koi," The fox blushed. Sasuke snaked his good hand around the blonde's head and pulled him down, locking lips. Naruto was so startled that he jerked back though it worked more in his master's favor. The raven quickly covered his cute mouth with his own, stabbing his tongue through the slightly parted lips. Their tongues avidly dueled with one another until air became a necessity.

"Sasuke-sama, we should move," Naruto panted when they finally pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting their parted mouths. The Uchiha said nothing as the fox helped him up and to the bedroom where he promptly tossed the sling aside and shoved Naruto onto the bed. "What about your arm?" Naruto questioned as the raven carefully crawled over him.

"I'll be fine," He grunted, yanking his shirt off. He tugged his pet's collar off and tossed it aside followed by the necklace which glinted in the mid-day sunlight that filtered through the window. He viciously began to attack Naruto's throat, eager to get rid of any traces of Sai's touch on his fox's body. Just thinking about Sai's hands on his lover fueled his rage so much that he bit hard into the teen's throat, causing said teen to yelp. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," He licked away the small amount of blood and kissed the spot.

"It's okay," Naruto panted. The two teens kissed avidly as the fox swiftly removed his master's loose shorts and boxers. The blonde licked the raven's lips before moving to mark him, nipping the tender flesh with an elongated canine. Once he marked the boy they returned to kissing as Sasuke deftly pinched and tweaked the younger boy's nipples, eliciting moans of passion from his swollen lips. Naruto lifted his hips and rolled them against the raven's drawing a throaty moan from both teens.

"Oh god, Naruto, I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke moaned in a deliciously sexy voice. The young Uchiha wet his fingers, spread the blonde's thighs and thrust two fingers into his entrance. He licked his lips as he wiggled his fingers within his pet making the fox moan and shut his eyes, his face flushed a light shade of pink. He stretched the teen for a while before going after his true target; Naruto's prostate. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in, Naruto let out a gasping moan and arched towards him, confirming that he'd in fact struck his intended target.

"S-S-Sasuke-sama…!" He whimpered loudly when the Uchiha finally removed his probing fingers.

"Don't call me that anymore!" He growled lowly. He'd had enough of such formal talk; they were supposed to be on equal ground now.

"But, Sasuke-sama," With a hiss of pain, Sasuke grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked his head back, tearing a strangled cry from the fox.

"Don't call me that anymore, Naruto, I hate it!" He viciously kissed his pet, crushing his swollen lips under his own so hard that he tasted blood. Naruto moaned and struggled to break free, why was his master acting this way? When the Uchiha finally broke the seemingly unending kiss, both teens were panting heavily and flushed. "Stop calling me master," He wet his painfully full erection and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance/

"Please… just do it already!" He begged pulling free of Sasuke's relentless grasp on his hair. The raven leaned down and purred in his ear.

"Do what, Naru-chan? Fuck you? Is that it?" He gave a lusty groan and pressed his hips forward slightly.

"Yes!"

"Then say it, say my name," He growled lowly.

"Please fuck me… Sasuke…" The Uchiha purred and surged forward into the blonde's heat without a second thought. "Nyaa…!" Naruto threw his head back with a loud moan of pleasure. Sasuke continued to thrust into the fox who moaned, gasped and writhed in pleasure beneath him. Naruto could barely contain his delight and the feeling of his hard dick rubbing against Sasuke's chiseled chest was driving him wild! The Uchiha reached between their bodies with his good hand, hissing when he put weight on the broken arm, and grasped Naruto's throbbing erection.

"I love you so much, Naru-chan," Sasuke panted as he pumped the fox in time with his rapid thrusts. Naruto felt heat pooling in the center of his belly, the heat tightened and he arched against Sasuke as he came all over his master's belly and his own. Sasuke quickly removed his hand and picked up a faster rhythm, he could feel his own climax coming. "I love you," He kissed the fox and cried his name when he finally came, collapsing on top of the exhausted teen. He pulled out and rolled off the fox who was panting just as heavily as he.

"S-Sasuke-sama, I cannot stop calling you master, I'm accustomed to it," He panted. He turned onto his side, ignoring the sticky cum on his belly.

"That's okay, you can call me Sasuke just when we make love," He laughed lightly and stared into his satisfied blue eyes. "I love you more than anything, Naruto."

"As do I, Sasuke-sama," He smiled at his master.

"Let's go take a shower so we can wash up," Naruto helped the teen up and quickly wrapped his bandaged arm in plastic; he knew his master wasn't allowed to get arm wet.

Xxxx

Kyuubi sniffed the air and burst out laughing, earning a weird look from Itachi. The fox crooked a finger, smiling deviously.

"Too bad your human nose can't scent it," He chortled. "But the air around here is thick with sweat and sex… from Sasuke's room!" Itachi's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"No kidding?" The fox gave a devious smile, confirming the scent Itachi couldn't smell. "Wow, it took 'em long enough… oh shit!" He slapped his forehead and Kyuubi cocked his head. "We forgot to tell them!"

"We forgot to… you mean Naruto could be…?" His face paled.

"He could be pregnant for all we know," He ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh.

"I think I'm going to faint," And Kyuubi did just that.

* * *

Shukaku: So what do you think? Want more? Then get ready for the next chapter, the final chapter of My Master or my lover! See you next time!

Sasuke & Naruto: Plz R&R!

Shukaku: I love you all!


	17. Chapter 17

Shukaku: Here's the final chapter of My Master or my lover! Don't worry though, there is a sequel planned, and you can bet that chaos will ensue as well as heart break and even tragedy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Claimer: I do own Lin and Marcus

"..." Normal talking

_"..."_ Connection thoughts

_'...'_ Thoughts/Dreams/ Flashbacks

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later**

Naruto lazily lifted his head in greeting as his master entered the room. Sasuke sighed at this, he'd gotten used to Naruto's laziness by now but what had happened still amazed him.

**Flashback 1 week ago**

_Sasuke sat in Tsunade's office, Naruto lay on the floor in fox form whimpering._

"_So is there anything wrong with him?" Sasuke growled impatiently at the woman._

"_This may be a bit difficult for you to handle but… Naruto is pregnant." Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair he was so startled._

"_Bring that by me again?"_

"_You heard me," She snapped. "You impregnated Naruto; his belly is going to bloat with your children!"_

"_That's impossible," Sasuke argued. "Humans can't get pets pregnant!"_

"_Oh yes they can, but only certain pets can be impregnated by humans. Hell, even Kyuubi is pregnant with Itachi's children!" That did it; Sasuke fainted right on the spot._

**End Flashback**

"_How are you feeling?"_ He asked stroking his back.

"_Tired as always,"_ He sighed resting his head on the raven's lap._ "Only nine months to go,"_ Sasuke chuckled at this. Naruto was going to go through a normal human pregnancy, except for the first few weeks he had to be in fox form for some reason, Kyuubi was the same way. Lin was very excited about the less than expected pregnancies, now there were three pregnant people to take care of!

"_Well, just get some rest for now,"_ He kissed his pet's head and wandered off. He had to leave Naruto in Lin's care for a little since Gaara had called him and the others to his place for an urgent matter.

Xxxx

Sai hissed as Tsunade cleaned out a nasty wound on his back, damn Orochimaru and his torturous ways.

"Better watch yourself, Sai, otherwise you won't be coming out of here alive," She sighed bandaging the wound tightly.

"Whatever," He snorted. Tsunade gave a heavy sigh as she went to find Orochimaru. She found him in his office and set down the stack of folders she'd been carrying the whole time.

"Well, it looks like Sai is going to continue being a stubborn idiot."

"I expected no less from a wolf," The man laughed. His golden eyes fell on the stack of folders, widening a fraction when he spotted a certain few files sticking out. Despite the face that Tsunade was looking directly at him, Orochimaru carefully slid a random file from the stack and opened it. "So this is the boy that Sai fancied?" An amused smile graced his pale face. The file was none other than Naruto's; it held a recent photo of him and all his medical records. "Interesting… he's an Uchiha pet if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, he's Sasuke's pet," She gave a sort of cocky smirk. "They are also mates now and Naruto is expecting," Orochimaru's eyes widened and his lips quirked. He put the file back in its place and escorted Tsunade out of the compound before making his way to Sai's 'room'. He opened the metal door and was greeted by a growl that should have gotten the pet punished.

"Settle down, Sai," He smirked as he closed the door. "I have news about that fox child you're so obsessed with." Sai instantly settled down and eased into a semi-relaxed stance.

"What kind of news?" He demanded.

"It seems that Sasuke has impregnated him," Sai's eyes widened and he snarled. "Has that struck a nerve?" He cackled lightly. "It seems we are both interested in the same thing."

"What are you talking about?! Those should have been my pups in his belly!"

"I want to get my hands on one of his kits so I can study it. It's not every day that a hybrid appears," He smiled and laughed evilly.

"If I bring you a kit will you grant me my freedom?" Smart wolf, trying to negotiate.

"Better, I'll bring the fox to you," Sai smiled and shook hands with Orochimaru. What did this partnership mean for Naruto and Sasuke? Would their kits be safe from Orochimaru's evil grasp? Stay tuned for the sequel!

* * *

Shukaku: I know this chapter was short but what can you expect? Anyway hurray for Mpreg! Plz R&R


End file.
